The Ring of Stars
by Shelly3
Summary: Boromir meets an elven princess whose fate was decreed many years ago in the time of the forging of the rings. Please R&R! *Complete*
1. Chapter One

Author's note: This takes place shortly before Boromir leaves Minas Tirith and follows through before he reaches Rivendell. Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, only my own characters.  
  
The Ring of Stars by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
She aimed at the target before her, her world narrowing down to the space she sighted down her arrow. She ignored the chirping of the birds around her, the rustling of the squirrels as they darted from one tree to the next, and the breeze that played along her face and through her hair. She pulled back on the bowstring a little more as she prepared to release it, the line digging into her fingers then sliding off as she released it.  
  
"Lillisandra!"  
  
She jumped in surprise, cursing as her shot went wide of the tree she was aiming for, and she turned to see who called her name so urgently. She caught a glimpse of long blonde hair through the trees, and she smiled as she ducked behind the nearest trunk, waiting until the elf was close by with their back to her.  
  
"Lilli, come on! I know you're out here. I pity the tree you killed with your aim."  
  
She stepped out from her hiding place. "Fear not, Aldarion, for the tree was already dead before I ever got to it."  
  
He spun around, his hand going to his chest as if to stop his heart from exploding. "Lilli, don't ever do that to me again," he choked.  
  
She walked towards him, a smile lighting her face. "Normally I would not have been able to do that. Something must have you all excited to have you out here calling my name for all the world to hear."  
  
He nodded. "Your father sent me to find you. He requests your presence immediately."  
  
She cocked an eyebrow at him. "That urgent, is it? Then I guess I had better get going."   
  
Aldarion looked at her from the corner of his eye as they walked. "Are you going to change first? You know how he feels about your particular choice of pastime."  
  
"No, I am not going to change," she replied. "He has known for many years that I do not favor the same activities as other elven ladies. All the gossiping and fawning over men does not interest me. Besides, he is fearful that no one will come forth for my hand in marriage because of my expertise in weaponry."  
  
"He only wants what he feels is best for you," he replied.  
  
"How would he know?" she retorted. "He has never bothered to ask me, only attempts to push me into the mold of who he wishes me to be." Suddenly she stopped, a horrified expression on her face. "What if he wishes to see me only to let me know that I am betrothed to another?"  
  
"Do not worry," he laughed. "He seemed far too serious for it to be such news. Although I do hope I see the day when you do fall in love."  
  
She punched his arm. "How dare you laugh at me after you just ruined my perfect afternoon!"  
  
"I had nothing to do with that," he answered evenly, becoming more serious as they neared her father's house.   
  
She sighed and steeled herself for the worst as she walked inside. She saw her father standing near the balcony, looking out at the river that flowed through Silmarion. He glanced back at her, noting the green and brown clothing she wore when she trained outdoors, but said nothing as he continued gazing at the river with his blue eyes, his hands clasped behind his back. He was a striking figure as his long hair was still dark and his figure tall and proud despite his many years.  
  
Her blue eyes she got from him, though her hair she inherited from her mother, hair the deep color of red leaves in the autumn. "Father, what is wrong?" she asked, his sudden somberness worrying her.  
  
"Wrong?" he echoed. "Is it right to say such a thing would be wrong? Or should I say that in sending you far away from here would be right?"  
  
Her eyes widened in fear. "What is this you speak of?" she asked, drawing nearer to him.  
  
He turned to face her, and she saw the sadness in his eyes. "You have been summoned to fair Lorien, my child. By Galadriel herself."  
  
"What?" she asked, thinking she had misunderstood him. She had heard many stories of the fabled Lady of Lorien, but she never knew that she would be going to meet her and seeing her face to face. "Why must I go?"  
  
"That I cannot tell you. Only she can tell you what lies ahead for you," he replied with a sigh. "Long have I known that you would be called to that fair land, but I never dreamed that it would be so soon." He smiled then. "It appears that you will have need of your training after all."  
  
She eyed him for a bit, suddenly seeing him in a new light. "Am I to guess that you have been torturing me about my training all these years because you knew it would only make me more determined to do so?"  
  
"Yes," he answered. "I knew it. And maybe deep down I hoped that you would heed my words and become more like a lady so that you would stay. But I knew that it was a foolish hope as your destiny was written long ago in the land of Eregion. However, I can tell you no more as all will be revealed by Galadriel."  
  
She swallowed deeply as she tried to take it all in. Her world had suddenly turned upside down, and at one time she would've been glad to leave and venture out into the world. But now that she was faced with the reality of it, she was frightened. "When will I leave?"  
  
He put his hands on her shoulders, and his touch was gentle, the first such touch she had felt from him since she was a child. "I know you must be frightened, Lilli, and I am frightened also at the long journey you will take. The way will be dangerous as evil has once again surfaced in the world, but you will not face it alone. Three others will I send with you, two from here and one I have sent for from Minas Tirith."  
  
Her body stiffened suddenly. "Father, I can take care of myself," she protested. "I certainly do not need help from our neighbor."  
  
"They have fought against this evil for many a year, my daughter, and I can think of no better person to protect you. I have been told that he will arrive the day after tomorrow so you will depart the day after." He pulled her close to kiss her on her forehead. "Now go inform Aldarion of all I have told you. I am certain he will want to accompany you as will his brother."  
  
Her head still spinning, she turned and walked back out the way she had come, Aldarion joining her as he had waited outside for her in nervous anticipation. He noticed she wasn't quite herself and grabbed her about the shoulders, stopping her and looking into her eyes. "Lilli, what is it? Are you to be married after all?"  
  
She came back to herself as her eyes focused on him.. "No. It's much worse, I'm afraid."  
  
"Something worse than marriage? I am worried now." They walked into the woods until they spotted a fallen tree small enough to sit on comfortably. "Okay, spill it," he said.  
  
"First it was my father," she began. "He was acting so strangely. He didn't even get upset at me for my archery practice. If anything he has been getting upset at me just so I would practice."  
  
He seemed taken aback. "He did that? Why?"  
  
She looked down at her hands. "He knew that one day I would have to leave."  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked once he had recovered from his shock.   
  
"To Lorien to see Galadriel." She sighed. "At least I won't have to go alone. Three will be going with me, two from here and one from Minas Tirith."  
  
"Good," he replied. "You can count on me and my brother to go with you."  
  
She smiled. "My father said as much." She picked at the bark with her fingers. "I had always hoped that one day I would be able to leave and see something of the world for myself, but it's different now that I have to. I feel as if I have suddenly lost control of my life, what with my father speaking of destinies and all. I would love nothing more than to just forget that this ever happened and go on living my life on my own terms. But I'm also afraid of what may happen if I do not go." By now she had loosened a scrap of bark and she threw it into the woods around them. "I wonder who this person from Minas Tirith will look like?"  
  
  
  
As she tried to sleep that night, she couldn't help but think how differently she looked on this journey now as opposed to how she had felt about it earlier that afternoon. Her father had held a feast in her honor and she had realized that she had very little to miss here besides her father. She would've missed Aldarion and his brother Tarcil but they were coming with her so she would have them with her. Now she was a little excited about leaving and seeing things she had never seen before and meeting new people. She still felt that she didn't need the help of the man from Gondor, but she was curious to see what he looked like as he would be the first human she would see.  
  
Soon sleep overtook her and led her into the realm of her dreams. She saw a plain gold ring held in the hand of what appeared to be a very short human with curly brown hair and large feet topped with the same colored hair. His eyes though were a startling shade of blue, so bright it dazzled the mind. Then she saw another face, this one distinctly human with sandy hair worn to his shoulders and piercing blue eyes, his features proud and handsome to look upon.  
  
Then her dreams became darker, and she saw many evil creatures which she had no name for, creatures that attacked her home and destroyed everything and everyone. And above them was a great burning eye, seething with an evil that washed over her and left her trembling.  
  
She awoke with a cry, her body trembling even as her hair was dampened with sweat. She breathed deeply to calm her racing heart and realized she had been crying in her sleep as she felt the tears on her cheeks. When she had finally calmed down, she lay back down and dreamed no more that night.  
  
****************  
  
Author's note: Boromir will be in the next chapter as he meets Lilli in an unexpected way. Please read and review and let me know how you like it!  



	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, just only in my dreams.  
  
The Ring of Stars by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
The next night was spent without nightmares, and she awoke on the day of her departure with a little excitement mixed with a small amount of sadness. She broke her fast with her father then walked back out into the woods for a little more archery practice, although she was already quite accomplished at it. She had always believed in the saying "practice makes perfect", something she applied to every weapon she had ever trained in. She was also proficient in swords and daggers as well as the bow and arrow, which it seemed all elves knew how to do as soon as they were born.  
  
Finding the same spot she practiced at yesterday, she pulled the old arrows from the tree and placed them with the others in her quiver, hoping she wouldn't be disturbed today.  
  
  
  
Boromir stopped his horse near the Ciril River to let them both quench their thirst caused by the noonday sun beating down on them, dismounting stiffly as he stretched his legs. Crouching down, he surveyed the land around him with his keen eyes. Normally he wasn't prone to feelings of awe about anything, but the valley that embraced the river was guarded on three sides by the White Mountains, making the valley a fertile farmland for the people who dwelled here in Lamedon. He hoped that he would soon be coming to Silmarion for the sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could return home.  
  
When his father had told him that he was to come here to escort the Princess Lillisandra to Minas Tirith he had protested as he could think of a thousand things that would be better than putting up with some girl for the time it took to return. In the end the Steward of Gondor had kept firm in his decision as she was a princess and it would be wrong to refuse a request from a neighbor when that neighbor had helped them in the past. So here he was on this godforsaken journey to a land he knew nothing about nor cared nothing for.  
  
He sighed and mounted his horse once more, keeping near the river as he had been told it was the easiest way to find his way to Silmarion. A few hours passed and he found himself becoming drowsy in his saddle from the warm sun shining down on him. He closed his eyes for a bit and when he opened them again he saw that he was no longer near the river but among trees. Cursing his own foolishness, he grabbed the reins and started to turn his horse back towards the river when he heard something cut the air in front of him. He drew his sword, his eyes scanning the forest around him.  
  
When he finally saw who it was that had dared to attack him, he almost dropped his sword in surprise when he saw what had to be the most beautiful creature that ever lived. She stood there with her bow in her hand, an arrow nocked and ready to fire although she had pointed it towards the ground by now. Her auburn hair was braided in a rope behind her back, and the wind had managed to work some strands free which floated in the breeze. He couldn't tell what color her eyes were from this distance, but he thought them to be as blue as the sky above them.  
  
Lillisandra was just as shocked to see him as his was the very same face she had seen in her dreams, but her dreams had done him no justice once she saw him with her own eyes. He had drawn his sword but it now lie across his lap once he saw she meant him no harm. He sat tall and proud in his saddle, his rich clothing marking him as nobility, and she flushed in embarrassment as she realized that he must've been the one that was to come from Minas Tirith. She found she couldn't tear her eyes from his, eyes that looked down deep into her soul.  
  
Finally it was Boromir that broke the contact between them, and he was no less shaken by the intensity of her own gaze. He pulled himself together though and managed a cordial smile. "Since you're here, I assume I am drawing near to Silmarion."  
  
Even his voice was wondrous to hear, and she longed to hear him speak again. "You are, my lord. And I apologize for almost shooting you with my arrows."  
  
He laughed. "I would've been deserving indeed if you had. I was dozing in my saddle and my horse wandered away from the river. But I beg you not to think that this happens all the time for I assure you it does not."  
  
"Not at all," she replied, smiling. "Would you like me to lead you the rest of the way? Other elves may not be so quick to stay their hand if they see a stranger in the woods."  
  
He dismounted and began walking beside her as he led his horse behind him. "Are all your people so friendly?" he asked.  
  
"Just wary, my lord. It helps to have some protection in times of danger." They soon came upon Silmarion and she pointed out some things to him, such as where her father's house was. He asked her where she stayed and she blushed as she pointed out her house, wondering why he had asked. She led him to her father's house and bid him to wait for a moment before rushing inside and informing her father that he had arrived, leaving Boromir to wonder if he would ever see her again.  
  
  
  
That night a feast was held in honor of Boromir, son of the Steward of Gondor, in the hall of Lord Certhas' house. Lord Certhas sat at the head of the long table that overlooked the two other tables that lined the sides of the hall. Boromir sat at his right and wondered who was to sit at the elven lord's left as he talked with him.  
  
Lillisandra rushed as fast as she could to the hall, her unbound hair bouncing behind her. She had chosen to wear a golden gown for the occasion with matching slippers that glided silently across the floor as she entered, feeling slightly uncomfortable as she was used to more comfortable clothing. She approached the dais and stepped up to her father's side, her eyes never leaving Boromir as his never left hers. He still wore the same clothes he had arrived in, now clean, and had bathed before coming, now looking as handsome as ever.  
  
She stood by patiently as she waited for her father to introduce them, returning Boromir's smile as he appeared amused. Finally her father noticed her at his side and they both rose to their feet as Certhas took her hand in his. "Lord Boromir, I would like you to meet my daughter, Lillisandra."  
  
She dropped in a curtsy before him. "My lord," she greeted him, looking up into his shocked expression.  
  
Boromir was indeed shocked as he had expected the daughter of Certhas to be no more than a mere girl, not a woman with such beauty that rivaled the very stars of the night. If he was to escort her to Minas Tirith, it would be a very interesting trip indeed.  
  
They sat down to eat and Certhas bid him to speak more of Denethor and Gondor. While he answered his questions, Boromir couldn't help but think of the events of that afternoon. Had she really intended to miss or did she really mean to end his life out of spite towards him? What if she didn't wish to return to Minas Tirith with him? By now some of his earlier sour mood had returned, and he frequently sent scathing glances her way, which earned confused ones from her at first then more angered ones later.   
  
Soon the music started and people filled the floor in front of their table as they glided to the music. Boromir stood and held his hand out to Lillisandra. "Would you like to dance, my lady?"  
  
She favored his hand with the same respect that was due a snake. "I should think not, my lord, with the looks you have been giving me all night."  
  
His eyes darkened even further, and he grabbed her hand, pulling her down into the other dancers. She started to protest, but he quickly pulled her into his arms and led her around in time to the music. "Stay your tongue, my lady, before I take more drastic measures," he breathed into her ear.  
  
She replied with a short laugh. "Like what? Shoot daggers with your eyes? You've been doing it all night."  
  
He pulled back to look into her eyes, and she knew she would never seen a more handsome sight than he was with his eyes flashing from anger. "How about an arrow like the one you almost killed me with if your aim had been any better? Luckily for me it wasn't."  
  
She gasped in outrage. "If I had wanted you dead, believe me you would be. And why are you getting so upset about this now? You were a total gentleman to me earlier, now you're a total ass."  
  
"You deceived me as you did not tell me who you were," he hissed.  
  
She looked up into his eyes in false surprise. "Was I supposed to? Tell me, what else was I supposed to do that I forgot about? Fall at your feet and let you know how glad I was to see my brave escort arrive so that he can protect me on my long journey? Please, it would've been better off if I had shot you," she scoffed.  
  
"You know, you're right," he smirked. "Then I wouldn't have to put up with your senseless attempts to injure me."  
  
The anger in her eyes flared, and she stepped on his foot with all her weight behind it, forcing him to muffle his howl of pain. "How's that for injuring you?" she hissed before she turned and walked back to her room, tears of anger welling in her eyes.  
  
*****************  
  
Author's note: Ouch! Already starting off on the wrong foot. Don't worry, next chapter he'll have a chance to mend things between them.  



	3. Chapter Three

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! He seemed to have forgotten his manners upon first meeting Lilli, but this chapter will give him the chance to get back in her favor.  
  
The Ring Of Stars by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
She was unable to sleep that night as she kept reliving in her mind the evening's events, particularly the things she had missed in her anger at his arrogance. He had actually been quite a good dancer, and although she hated to admit it to herself, she had been struck speechless at first at the feelings his touch had awakened in her. And when he had spoken into her ear, she had felt his breath tease her neck, an exquisite feeling that sent shivers through her even now.  
  
She turned over on her stomach, thinking that it might help her go to sleep, but he still invaded her thoughts as she remembered when she had first seen him. "Stop torturing me!" she cried out into her pillow then flipped over onto her back, still wide awake. Then a thought came to her that if she went for a short walk then maybe it would help her relax.  
  
Rising from her bed, she grabbed a light robe and shrugged it on before stepping outside into the cool summer air. She leaned against the railing that kept her from falling into the river below her, watching the moonlight shimmer across the water. The sound of the rushing water put her at ease, and she found herself relaxing as she felt the cool breeze caress her face and flirt with her hair. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and looked to see who it was, surpressing a groan as she saw it was the very person that brought her out here.  
  
Boromir stood rooted to the walkway as he saw her standing before him, the moonlight playing over her and making her seem a creature of radiant silver. He noticed that when she saw him she unconsciously tensed up, and he wished that things had not started out the way they had between them. He slowly approached her until he could speak to her without having to shout. "Unable to sleep, my lady?" he asked, thinking that was civil enough.  
  
She turned her eyes up to the moon. "Actually I just came out here to see if the moon was out tonight," she replied. "Why else would I be out here in the middle of the night?"  
  
He fought against the retort that rose to his lips. He had never been around many women other than his mother and had to remember to hold his tongue around them as he couldn't speak his mind freely for fear of offending them. "Do you find it necessary to speak to me in such a way? I only wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier tonight as you did nothing wrong. Please accept my sincerest apologies, my lady," he said, bowing slightly at the waist towards her.  
  
His change in attitude caught her off guard. "Consider them accepted, my lord. And please call me Lilli. 'My lady' sounds so lofty."  
  
"Ah," he replied. "You are not at ease with being a princess?"  
  
She shook her head. "Not really. I'm happier being outside with the trees around me rather than being cooped up inside. It is something that has always irritated my father though." She glanced over at him. "Are you at ease being the son of the Ruling Steward of Gondor?"  
  
He smiled, flashing bright teeth. "To tell you the truth, I've never given it much thought. Always we have maintained our guard against Mordor, and it is no small thing to do."  
  
She turned and leaned against the railing so that her back was to the river, her eyes appraising him thoughtfully. This was a man that would do all he could for his country and more to ensure that the evil was kept at bay; indeed his people had prevented the evil from spreading over into other countries. She saw the pain in his eyes and knew that his thoughts dwelled on his countrymen. "I cannot claim to know what you and those before you have suffered against for so long and with so little help from others. It is all you have known, and it is sad to think that you have had no time for other pursuits. Therefore I am grateful that you have come here when you are needed elsewhere even more."  
  
He raised his eyes to hers, and her breath caught in her throat. "As my father said, Silmarion has aided us in the past, and we must return the gesture, however small it may be."  
  
A smile lurked at the corners of her mouth. "I sense that you did not wish to come here."  
  
He laughed, a little embarrassed that she had guessed his thoughts from that morning. "No, I did not."  
  
"Admit it. You didn't want to have to be the one to escort some spoiled little princess that would surely grate on your last nerve," she smiled.  
  
"Now that is something I would not do for I have already felt the lash of your tongue once tonight. I do not wish to experience it again."  
  
She laughed, finding his company easier to bear. "Then I shall endeavor to keep tight rein on it, provided you do nothing to earn it."  
  
He slowly stepped closer to her. "However, in coming here I have been awakened to many realities. You are not the spoiled little girl I thought you were, but you are instead a beautiful princess that has managed to torture me in my very dreams."  
  
She was surprised to say the least that he had felt the same way, if indeed he did. "I am sure that it was my harsh words that kept you awake," she pointed out.  
  
He was so close to her she could feel his breath on her cheek. "Nay, my lady," he whispered. "It was the feel of you in my arms that tormented me. That's what brought me out here."  
  
She gazed into the blue depths of his eyes, her heart pounding furiously within her chest from his nearness, and she gripped the railing behind her so tightly she knew her knuckles were as white as her robe. "Strange," she breathed. "That's exactly why I came out here."  
  
He brought his hand up to caress the silky skin of her cheek, and her eyes closed as she unconsciously leaned into his touch, which sent her senses reeling so much she was dizzy from it. When she opened them again, they were clouded with desire, and he leaned further in towards her. She brought her own hand up to his chest to stop him, but was nearly undone as she felt his strong heartbeat against her fingers, pounding in rhythm to her own. A voice inside her mind cautioned her against what her heart wanted more than anything, reminding her that they had only met that afternoon and there was a chance that she could be hurt by this human who had drawn her to him of a sudden.   
  
He saw the warring emotions cross her face and wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and ease her fears. But he had not the right to do so as he was feeling much the same way. Instead he touched her cheek and smiled. "As much as I hate to do so, I fear I must leave before anything else happens."  
  
Thinking this was wise, she nodded her head. "I bid you goodnight then."  
  
"Goodnight," he replied, turning and walking back the way he had come. She stood there for some time with her hands covering her face as she tried to calm her raging emotions and make sense of what just happened.  
  
*********************  
  
Author's note: A definite turn in their relationship here. Next chapter: A little trip into the ruins offers a hint of danger.  



	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, but I wish I did!  
  
The Ring of Stars by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
  
The next morning dawned bright and clear as if mother nature herself were wishing her a safe journey. She had already packed what few things she would need, and what few weapons she brought with her were fastened securely to her body. Her sword hung at her left hip and a long dagger rested on her right hip. Two smaller daggers were concealed in sheaths sewn into her boots, and she never went anywhere without her bow and arrows which were slung across her back.   
  
Leaving the room she had called her own for so long, she walked outside to the stables where her horse, Lanthir, waited for her, and as it turned out she wasn't the only one packing their horse in readiness for their journey to Minas Tirith. Boromir was there also, saddling his horse and securing his packs to it once the saddle was secure, and she tended to Lanthir in silence, speaking soft words to him as he nuzzled her hand in greeting.  
  
Though she tried her hardest not to, she couldn't help but watch him, admiring his strength and gentleness with his horse as she brushed her own horse's long dark mane. He turned, perhaps feeling her eyes on him, and looked her way, causing her to find a sudden interest in what she was doing and curse herself for being so weak whenever he was near. She soon felt his presence and continued brushing as if she had never seen him.  
  
"A fine animal," he said, holding his hand out to the stallion, who sniffed at it and whickered in greeting, earning a caress from him.  
  
"Thank you," she replied. "I've had him for many years now."  
  
A small smile tugged at his mouth. The horse's midnight coat fairly shone as it was and still she continued brushing him in long smooth strokes. "What is his name?" he asked.  
  
"Lanthir," she answered. "It's elvish for waterfall."  
  
He nodded as he stroked the horse's forehead. "An appropriate name for such a beautiful animal."  
  
She found herself wondering what it would feel like if he were to touch her in the same way, and she found her thoughts drifting back to last night when he had caressed her cheek with a soft touch. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, which irritated her further as she knew he could sense her discomfort and enjoyed seeing her in such a state. She looked up at him and saw him trying hard not to smile. "What is it you find so amusing, I wonder?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he replied. "I'm merely admiring your horse, my lady."  
  
"Somehow I get the feeling that that's not the only thing you're admiring," she remarked softly.  
  
He did smile then as he had heard her words. "Does that bother you?" he inquired.  
  
She stopped brushing and faced him. "Yes, as a matter of fact it does, but I do not think that it will stop you from doing so. And I also do not take too kindly to being the victim of someone else's amusement."  
  
"Then please tell me what you plan to do about it," he retorted teasingly, which only aroused her ire further, and before he knew it she had her dagger pointed at his heart. He looked down at her in surprise as she had been too quick for him to see her draw it. "I see your point," he answered.  
  
She smiled at the pun. "You're lucky you didn't feel it." She suddenly sensed they weren't alone and turned her head to see Aldarion standing there, his mouth hanging open in surprise as the last thing they expected to see was Boromir's life being threatened by her. She sheathed her dagger just as quickly as Boromir stepped back away from her. "Have you met them, my lord?" she asked to break the awkwardness of the situation.  
  
"No," he replied. "And please call me Boromir."  
  
She nodded her head in response. "This is Aldarion," she introduced the younger blond elf then gestured to the older one. "And this is Tarcil, his brother."  
  
They nodded to each other in greeting, Aldarion stepping up to Lillisandra. "Your father bids you to see him before you leave." His eyes held many questions, but she merely raised an eyebrow to let him know she would get no answers from her. "Okay," he breathed, then ducked into his horse's stall to prepare him before they departed.  
  
She caught Boromir's gaze on her and smiled at him. "Oh, Aldarion?"  
  
His head popped up from behind the stall door. "Yes?"  
  
"Please take your time," she told him. "I wish to take Lanthir out for a short ride before we leave."  
  
Boromir turned questioning eyes towards her. "Do you think that's wise? I mean, shouldn't we be leaving soon?"  
  
She stepped closer to him, a smile on her lips. "My lord, before this journey is over, I plan to do all I can to keep that worry line between your eyebrows from deepening," she said, touching the spot she spoke of with her finger.  
  
He smiled. "I wasn't aware that we would be traveling together so long."  
  
Her smile faded somewhat. "Oh. I apologize as I was under the impression that you would be accompanying us for the entire time."  
  
"Perhaps I should be the one apologizing as the reply my father sent may not have been clear enough." He took her right hand in his own warm one. "But if you wish it, I would more than gladly go with you beyond Minas Tirith."  
  
She gazed into his eyes with surprise. "You would do that for me, knowing that you would be leaving behind all who need you in times such as this?"   
  
He raised her hand to place a soft kiss on the back, her fingers brushing his wrist and sending jolts of electricity through them both. "Indeed I would follow you anywhere if you would only ask it of me."  
  
She reluctantly pulled her hand from his, a smile appearing once again. "Perhaps I should've been warned about your ability to charm females in advance." She turned to gather Lanthir's reins in her hands and saw Aldarion trying his hardest not to laugh, which brought back his words to her from a few days earlier. She led him out into the morning sun, the sudden brightness piercing her eyes for a bit.  
  
"If you were to ask anyone, they would only laugh as I am quite a different person when around my own people," his voice came at her side.  
  
She swung up onto Lanthir's back, and he pranced around excitedly in anticipation of some exercise. She held her hand out to Boromir, and he looked at her questioningly. "You didn't think I was going alone, did you?" she asked. "Unless you'd rather stay here and endure the thousands of questions Aldarion's going to pelt you with."  
  
That made up his mind for him, and he swung up behind her as she nudged Lanthir into a walk. "Aren't you concerned at the talk this will generate?" he asked, trying his hardest to keep from brushing against her in a manner that would have her using her dagger on him for real. Instead he was tormented by the scent of her hair and the knowledge that she was sitting so close to him yet he was unable to touch her.  
  
She laughed. "Don't you know me well enough by now to realize that I care nothing of what others think of me?" she replied, knowing well the torture she must be putting him though and determined to give as good as she got. She smiled and was thankful he could not see it.  
  
"Yes, I suppose that was a silly question to ask," he answered. They rode in silence for a bit as he was struck speechless when she leaned back against his chest and he came into contact with the softness of her body, causing his emotions to run even wilder within him. But what she did next tested his restraint even further when she wiggled her hips closer to a place that he did not want her anywhere close to as his body was reacting very strongly to her presence. "My lady, would you please be still?" he finally growled softly.  
  
She managed to stifle her laugh. "Whatever is the matter, my lord?" she asked in her most innocent voice.  
  
"Do you have any idea of the effect your nearness has on me?" he questioned. When she didn't reply, he looked down at her face and saw her smiling, the knowledge of what she had been doing bringing a smile to his lips. He reached up and pulled her hair to one side, leaving the side of her neck open to his touch as he softly caressed the silky skin with his fingers. He saw her head tilt sideways, and he lowered his mouth to her ear. "You brought me out here just so you could torment me, didn't you temptress?"  
  
Her gaze became unfocused as his breath teased her neck, but she was determined not to fall under his spell again. "Certainly not! I had a very valid reason for coming out here."  
  
He continued his caress down her back and moved it back up her side. "And that would be?"  
  
She jumped as he found a ticklish spot and leaned away from him slightly. "I'll never tell," she replied, feeling she was in deep trouble now.  
  
He smiled. "Ticklish are we? Then I guess I'll have to torture it out of you."  
  
She felt his fingers at her sides, and she spun around as far as she was able. "Please don't," she pleaded, grabbing onto his hands to keep him from tickling her.  
  
He looked down into her eyes. "Fine, I will not. But remember, you deserved it."  
  
She couldn't argue with him there as it had been cruel of her to do such a thing to him. But she wasn't about to apologize as he took just as much pleasure in doing the same to her. Turning back around, she eased up a little further to open some space between them, unable to see his sudden disappointment. "I wanted to show you something of our land that I wish to see again before we leave. I have only seen it once when my father showed it to me, but I have never forgotten the way there."  
  
"Tell me," he urged.  
  
She smiled a little. "We will wait until we arrive. Be patient as it is not far now."  
  
Once they had reached the northern end of Silmarion, they continued up the side of the mountain by way of an ancient path that had been worn down or rather carved into the rocky side, and he wondered why it was here. Soon after another half hour of riding, they came to the end of the trail that led to what appeared to be ruins of a settlement, the area around them still blackened from whatever had destroyed it. But that wasn't what made his jaw drop in awe.  
  
Many years ago, three bridges crafted from stone once crossed the Ciril River that flowed below them, but now only ruins were what remained of their splendor, the bridges seeming to have crumbled with age until it seemed only the edges clinging to the sides of the mountain survived.  
  
"What was this place?" he asked in a low voice as if by speaking any louder he would send the last remnants crashing into the river.  
  
"Many years ago, before I was born, my people lived here. The bridges were built as others desired to trade with us that lived across the river. For a long time it was this way until evil came disguised as traders and forced us to destroy the bridges for the safety of our people. It has been told that evil still remains on that side, as they had destroyed what we had been forced to abandon."  
  
He sensed the sadness in her voice and laid his hands on her arms, offering what comfort he could give. He soon caught movement in the ruins on the other side and narrowed his eyes to focus better. "It appears you are right," he pointed out.  
  
No sooner had he said anything than the shrill whistling of arrows screaming towards them split the air and bounced off the rocks near them. He unconsciously reached for his shield, but realized in dismay that he had left it back at the stables. She, on the other hand, had her bow and arrows and she used them now to fend off their attackers with swift precision as she heard their dying screams whenever she hit her mark. He was amazed that she was so proficient and realized that if she had meant to kill him when they had first met he wouldn't be here now, and he knew now that they wouldn't be unless they left now. Reaching in front of her, he grabbed the reins and spun Lanthir around.   
  
"What are you doing?" she cried in surprise as they raced back down the side of the mountain, her eyes still on their attackers.  
  
"Keeping us alive," he replied.  
  
Her blue eyes looked into his, still bright with fury, and he returned her gaze just as firmly, letting her know not to argue with him. Putting her bow away, she settled in for the remainder of the ride back to Silmarion as he slowed Lanthir's pace to a slow walk. Soon her back began to ache from the strain of having to sit upright for so long, and she leaned back against him, her head resting on his shoulder. He gathered the reins in one hand and wrapped the other around her waist, holding her close to him, and she laid her hand on his, not to remove his, but let it rest there as she looked out across the land she had called home since she had been born. She felt safe and comfortable in his arms, and soon found herself drifting off to sleep as he led them down the side of the mountain and towards home.  
  
*************************  
  
Next chapter: They finally leave Silmarion for Minas Tirith where the only danger they will encounter is in each other's hearts. Please read and review!  



	5. Chapter Five

Author's note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm happy that you're enjoying it! This is going to be a bit of a long chapter, and I realize that I had them covering a great distance in a remarkably short time so I apologize for that. So with that over, on with the story!  
  
The Ring of Stars by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
  
Before long they arrived at the stables, Aldarion and Tarcil having left already. Although he hated to wake her, he had no wish to remain on her horse forever and shook her gently with his free hand as her hand still rested on his hand that was around her waist. She stirred and stretched, continuing to lean against him. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.  
  
She sat up then and looked back at him. "I'm sorry I wasn't very much company," she replied in a voice thick from sleep.  
  
"Think nothing of it," he said, sliding down to the ground and stretching his legs which were tired from the long ride. He helped her down to the ground and her knees almost buckled beneath her as they were forced to support her weight, forcing her to grab onto him to keep her balance. "Careful," he warned her.  
  
She laughed. "I guess some parts of me are still asleep," she said, letting go and slowly walking some feeling back into her legs.  
  
While she stretched, he returned into the stables and fetched his own horse, bringing it up beside Lanthir. Together they walked to her father's and saw Aldarion and Tarcil waiting for them with Certhas. He wished her a fond farewell as he gathered her in his arms, tears coming to both their eyes as he hated to see her leave. Then she turned her back on her home, and they set off towards the south at a steady pace that Boromir thought would have them arriving at Minas Tirith in about two days. To save some time they cut through the mountains, bypassing Calembel then turning towards Ethring to cross the Ringlo River and turn east towards the Gilrain River. By nightfall they had reached the Serni River and decided to stop there for the night and get some rest.   
  
Lillisandra groaned as her feet touched the ground. She had never been on horseback so long, and her whole body screamed in protest everytime she moved. Aldarion walked by her, shaking his head. "Might as well get used to it. It will be worse in the morning."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "Thanks, I feel so much better now."  
  
After spreading out their bedrolls they sat down to eat some of the dry food that Certhas had given them. Exhaustion soon overtook most of them, and Tarcil offered to keep watch over them as he felt it necessary after Boromir had informed them of what had happened on their ride earlier that morning, Boromir taking over from him to let him get some rest.   
  
She stretched out on her bedroll, her eyebrows rising when she saw Boromir settle down not far from her but she was too tired to say anything to him about it. She curled up on her side with her back to the fire and used her arm as a pillow, not very comfortable but neither was sleeping on the ground. She looked up and noticed he was lying so that they faced each other, and she watched the firelight dance across his face until she surrendered to the realm of her dreams.  
  
They were up early the next morning, preparing themselves for another day of hard riding as they hoped to reach Minas Tirith by tonight and be able to sleep in a real bed. She approached Boromir, who was packing his bedroll onto his saddle, and held out his fur-lined cloak to him. Apparently he had seen she was cold while he was on watch and pulled it over her like a blanket. "Thank you, Boromir," she said.  
  
He turned and took it from her, a smile on his lips. "How are you feeling this morning?" he asked.  
  
"Need you ask? Quite frankly, I feel as if someone used me for a punching bag." She winced in pain as she stretched her sore muscles.  
  
He draped the cloak over the saddle. "May I?" he inquired, putting his hands on her shoulders and turning her so her back was to him. Slowly he began massaging her neck and shoulders with his fingers and eventually worked his way down her back, hearing her gasp whenever he hit a sore spot.  
  
She leaned into him as his hands worked her tense muscles loose. "That feels wonderful," she moaned.  
  
He smiled as he couldn't help but wish that she would be saying those words to him in a completely different situation, and he knew that it was time to stop before things got out of hand. At times during his watch that night, he had done nothing but gaze at her sleeping form, and at one time she had tossed and turned as if having a bad dream. He had leaned close to her and spoke softly to her, and her hand had reached out to find his and hold onto it until her sleeping had eased again. It was then that he had known that he would do anything for her, would do anything to make her his, although he wasn't sure of how she felt about him.   
  
These were new feelings for him as he was used to getting what he wanted without thinking of his feelings or those of anybody else's for that matter. Rarely did he have any contact with women other than the occasional need to satisfy certain urges, and they only ended in further emptiness for him. Sometimes the thought would cross his mind that it would be nice to wed one day, but he could never find someone that seemed suitable enough for him until he had seen her in the forest that day. She had ensnared his heart at that very moment and always would it remain hers until the day he passed from this world. And everyday they spent together made the feeling even stronger until he was tempted to take her in his arms and confess everything to her, if only just to ease the torment inside his soul.  
  
He suddenly realized that his thoughts had drifted, and he shook his head to clear his thoughts as he saw she was still there. "Feel better?" he asked huskily.  
  
She turned towards him and graced him with a brilliant smile. "Much better! Thank you," she replied, raising up and kissing him quickly on the cheek before tending to her own horse.  
  
He breathed in deeply to calm himself before finishing his own preparations, his cheek tingling from the gift she had given him.  
  
  
  
The next day passed quickly for them as they continued on their eastward course past the Sirith River and onto the Crossings of Erui, a signal that their destination wasn't too far away. Since they had made such good time, they slowed their horses somewhat to give them time to rest, and at long last the white tower came into view, a silvery beacon shining beside the Anduin River.  
  
Boromir reined his horse in as he gazed at the sight. "My friends, we will not spend this night on hard ground but in a soft bed! Tonight you will share in the hospitality of my people once we reach the White Tower of Ecthelion! Let us ride now, and fast!"  
  
Aldarion rolled his eyes theatrically, earning a sharp glare from Lillisandra as they sped off towards Minas Tirith and the end of Boromir's journey, but it only heralded the beginning of her own towards Lorien.  
  
The closer they drew, the more amazed she became as more of the city was revealed to her in the rays of the setting sun, seeming to set the city ablaze with a golden fire. Seven walls guarded the city as well as a much larger wall that stretched ten miles across, called the Rammas Echor, and the lands between were known as the Pelennor Fields, fields that were rich and fertile.  
  
They reached the southern end of the great wall and admitted through by the guards who greeted Boromir with a nod and a wave through. From there they rode through towards the Great Gate that guarded the city, and she gazed upwards in awe as did the other two elves at the gate that guarded the entrance to the city. But they were in awe even more at the giant outcropping of stone that rose high above like a ship's keel overlooking the Great Gate. Once inside they found themselves heading in a zigzag pattern as they passed through the seven gates, four on the south side of the outcropping and three on the north side. Fortunately they were riding their horses, and she felt pity for any person who dared enter on foot.  
  
Numerous houses lined the walls, their windows lit as darkness descended upon them, and with a sigh of relief they finally reached a broad slope lit on either side with lamps that led up to the seventh gate and into the Citadel. They left their horses there which were taken away to the stables to be tended to, and they passed through the final gate, the guards clothed in black. They said nothing as they entered the Citadel and passed the Place of the Fountain where the White Tree had once grown, its branches now dry and lifeless.  
  
They came next to the doors that opened into the White Tower, and they passed through to see a man who could only be the Steward of Gondor approaching them. He pulled Boromir into a rough embrace, expressing his happiness at his return. A younger man whom she had not noticed before stepped forward and did the same.   
  
Boromir turned to Lillisandra. "Father, may I introduce the Princess Lillisandra of Silmarion and her escort, Aldarion and Tarcil."  
  
She dipped into a curtsy before him as was proper. "My lord."  
  
Then he gestured to the younger man, who looked much like Boromir but she sensed a gentleness in him that she suspected his brother shared, he just chose not to show it as openly. "This is my brother, Faramir."  
  
She replied in the same manner, and the younger son of Denethor II found himself mesmerized by her beauty, despite the fact that she had just come in from a hard day's ride. He recovered enough of his wit to take her hand in his and bow before her. "My lady, I am honored."  
  
Aldarion and his brother exchanged amused glances. If she had this kind of effect on all men, they were in for some real trouble.  
  
Her eyes lingered on him for a few moments before she remembered to answer. "Likewise," she replied, gracing Faramir with a smile that made Boromir frown slightly, as did Denethor.  
  
The steward stepped forward. "Please, you all must be tired from your journey. Take this night to rest and tomorrow you can view our city at your leisure, and at this time tomorrow night a feast shall be held in your honor for it is not often that elves visit our fair city." He turned to Boromir. "Please show our guests where they may stay, my son."  
  
Boromir nodded and led them back outside to the houses that lined the Citadel wall. He led them to a particularly large one and beckoned them inside as he lit the lamps inside for them to shed a little light on their surroundings. The room they had entered in was a suite that held a couple of soft chairs, a couch, and a table. Opposite them were three doors that opened into separate bedrooms with their own basin for washing, something she was very glad of as she felt she had accumulated half the muck from their last ride onto her body.  
  
Aldarion and Tarcil laid claim to their rooms first and she waited a moment to speak with Boromir. "I suppose you're glad to be back."  
  
He smiled. "I am, actually. But I will always keep Silmarion inside my heart."  
  
She smiled also, noticing the change in him over the last few hours. This was where he belonged, and she found she could not bear to ask him to leave when he so loved it here. And she knew that she would soon be saying goodbye as she continued on her way north. "I am glad to hear it," she replied, wondering if she was included in his heart also.   
  
"Then I wish you goodnight, Lilli," he said.  
  
She answered the same then watched as he disappeared into the encroaching darkness and quite possibly out of her life.  
  
******************  
  
At last, they're in the White City. For some reason, Minas Tirith fascinates me, and I can't wait to see it in The Two Towers when it comes out. Faramir seems to be besotted with Lilli, but will his feelings for her cause problems? Read the next chapter and find out! And please review this one! ^.^  



	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, just my own characters.  
  
The Ring of Stars by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
  
Lillisandra rose early the next morning still sore from the past two days and decided to soak for a while in the basins provided for them. Once finished, she dressed herself in a green silk gown, managing her waist length hair as best she could by braiding it into a single rope that hung down her back. No sooner had she finished than she heard someone knock on the front door, and she hurried to answer it, thinking it was Boromir. But when she opened it, she was surprised to see Faramir standing there holding a large basket in his arms.  
  
She stepped back into the suite, allowing him room to bring his burden inside. "Lord Faramir, I am surprised to see you."  
  
He set the basket on the table. "My brother would've come but my father caught him early this morning and still speaks with him even now. Rarely does he get any time to himself."  
  
She smiled. "Yes, I noticed that. But with times being as they are it is to be expected."  
  
He smiled also, thinking it was impossible that someone so lovely could be even more beautiful the next time he saw her. "I agree, but I have been given leave to escort you around our city at least until tonight when the feasting will begin. I have brought you and the others some food to break your fast with in the meantime."  
  
"How considerate of you, my lord," she said as her way of thanking him.  
  
"It is the least I can do for you, my lady. If you wish to take what you like and follow me I will show you a sight that will surely amaze you."  
  
She looked through the basket and pulled out a ripe red apple then followed him outside as he led her past a large rectangular building which he told her was called the Merethrond or the Hall of Feasts where they would dine tonight. They passed the Place of the Fountain where the White Tree once thrived. "My lord, if I may ask the significance of the tree here?"  
  
"Please, feel free to call me by my name."  
  
She nodded. "And you may have the same privilege with me."  
  
He smiled as they continued walking out towards the flat top of the outcropping she had seen upon her arrival. "The tree was first planted here by Isildur back when Minas Tirith was known as Minas Anor in memory of his brother, Anarion, who was slain during the seige of Barad-Dur. It first died when King Telemnar and his sons died from the plague that swept through Gondor. His nephew Tarondor replanted the seedling, and it grew until the twenty-first Ruling Steward, Belecthor II, died. After that no seedling could be found to replant, and the tree has remained there ever since."  
  
"Why was the city's name changed?" she asked.  
  
He sighed. "One thing I should warn you about is that Gondor has a long history, particularly this area. You are welcome to visit our library and learn more about Gondor if you wish, but you can stay there for the rest of your life and still not learn everything.   
  
"During the rule of King Earnil, the tower known as Minas Ithil was besieged by the evil from Mordor and after two years finally captured it. It was soon renamed Minas Morgul, and when Earnur became king the Lord of that tower challenged him to combat, but his steward, Mardil, kept him from accepting. Soon after Minas Anor was renamed Minas Tirith. Seven years later, the Lord issued his challenge once more and this time Earnur accepted but was never seen again. Mardil became the first Ruling Steward of Gondor."  
  
Soon they reached the embrasure that overlooked the Great Gate, and she gazed in awe at the distance she could see around her. Faramir stepped near her and pointed to the northeast. "There's Osgiliath, which was once a city before our enemies destroyed it. However, we took it back when Denethor the First was Steward and still hold it as a fortress against Mordor."  
  
Her eyes became sad. "So much war so many have lived through."  
  
He looked down at her. "Please forgive me! My purpose in bringing you here was not to depress you!"  
  
She smiled. "Of course you didn't, Faramir. I do not mean to be so melancholy. It is just that this is my first time in a new land, and your fair city fascinates me so that it pains me to see the hardship it has seen."  
  
He gazed at her in wonder. "You've never been away from your home?"  
  
She shook her head, closing her eyes as the wind brushed across her face. "No, I haven't. There has been no need for me to leave until now, although I had often dreamed of leaving someday and seeing something of the world."  
  
"What has brought you here?" he asked, once again reminded of how remarkable she really was.  
  
She wasn't sure how much she was allowed to say, but decided to tell only part of the truth. "I am going to Lorien. It was my father's wish that someone from this city accompany me this far."  
  
He sighed and reluctantly gazed towards the northwest. "Ah, Lorien," he breathed. "Laurelindorenan it was called long ago, a place I would very much like to see one day." Then he turned his eyes back to her. "Then your journey lies shortly ahead of you."  
  
She walked up to the wall and leaned against it, her thoughts turning towards Boromir, and she wondered if she would see him again before she left Minas Tirith. Faramir was the very soul of courtesy and pleasant to be around, but she longed to be at his brother's side instead, a feeling that surprised her since he was the last person she had expected to feel this way toward. But she would soon have to continue on without him as Minas Tirith needed him more than she did, a thought that brought with it a great pain inside her heart.  
  
Seeking a means to ease the sudden sadness that had overcome her, he led her next through a tour of the city itself, taking her into various shops and generally letting her set the pace. They soon had to return to the Citadel as evening drew near, and he was sad to end their time together as he had become fond of her company. He escorted her back to her room and informed her he would return to take her and her escort to the feast in an hour.  
  
In the meantime she changed into a more suitable gown made out of a fabric that changed colors with every move she made. She also attempted to style her hair differently to suit the occasion but only ended up leaving it flowing long and loose behind her except for a braid above each ear that joined together as one in the back.  
  
True to his word, Faramir returned and was stunned at her transformation. "My lady, never have I seen a more beautiful sight in all the world."  
  
She smiled, embarrassed at such praise and at the same time flattered. "Thank you, my lord," she replied.  
  
Soon Aldarion and Tarcil appeared and together they walked underneath the night sky to the Hall of Feasts. Upon entering, she saw that the hall was near to bursting with guests and servants, and the noise of conversation and music assailed her ears. The herald attending the door announced their presence, and silence descended upon her, making her uncomfortable, but she refused to show it and walked smoothly behind Faramir as he led her to the head table where his father and brother sat. Her eyes soon locked onto a pair of familiar blue ones, and she was struck speechless to see him dressed in clothing of a midnight blue so deep it was almost black, as befitting one of his station. Her eyes never left his as he rose to greet her, taking her hand in his and lightly kissing the back of it.  
  
She managed to hide her happiness at seeing she was to sit beside him, and she wondered if he had had any choice in the seating arrangements as Faramir sat to her left and Aldarion and Tarcil beside him.  
  
"I am afraid, my lady, that I have found myself missing your presence today," she heard him whisper in her ear, his words bringing a smile to her lips.  
  
"Do you find yourself growing bored, my lord?" she asked.  
  
He laughed. "Bored? Never. But I believe that you have changed me in some way as I no longer look upon my duties with the same enthusiam as I used to. As I spoke with my father, I listened to little of what he said as I thought of nothing but your lovely face all day."  
  
She found herself staring into his eyes and was astonished to see that he had meant what he had said. She tore her gaze from his and focused on her food instead. "I apologize as that was not my intent," she answered. "But I, too, have found myself wishing for your company today."  
  
He raised an eyebrow in response. "My brother wasn't good company to you?"  
  
"Well enough," she assured him. "But I fear that he is not you."  
  
A smile appeared on his lips and he reached for her hand to pull it between them, holding it there for a moment as it was the first time they had touched since the night they had spent by the Sirith River.  
  
Soon Denethor began questioning her about her father, asking how he was and speaking of other matters of courtesy between two neighboring lands. Then he turned his attention towards Boromir, and try as they might, they were unable to speak again to each other during the remainder of the feast. Faramir instead pointed out the different people that attended, telling her their names and other useless bits of information that were used to fill the time.  
  
She soon became tired and expressed her desire to retire for the night as she raised from her seat, Boromir noticing and doing the same as did his father and brother. She thanked them for the wonderful food and companionship, and glanced at Boromir, asking him to escort her back with her eyes, and he would have if not for his father that continued to keep him there. Burying her disappointment, she accepted Faramir's offer instead, ending up returning alone with him as Aldarion and Tarcil wished to stay a bit longer.  
  
She tilted her head back to gaze at the star-filled sky around her, cursing her fortune that Boromir was not here with her now. "Faramir, please do not take this wrongly, but somehow I get the feeling that your father sees me as a danger to you and your brother, Boromir most of all."  
  
He sighed and when he spoke she detected a faint sound of bitterness in his voice. "Boromir has always been most favored by him. He believes that my brother will continue on after him and become a great leader, although he already is thought of highly amongst many. So it would be only natural of him to see you in such a way as you would only be a distraction to him.  
  
"As for me, I have forever been an irritation to him as I do not think the same way he does. He believes I have been influenced heavily by Gandalf, and perhaps I have, but I see nothing wrong in it. He is a very wise man and a veritable fountain of information, and I always look forward to his visits. But he has not been here for many a year now."  
  
"Still I do not see where his wariness of me comes from," she continued.  
  
"My guess is it has something to do with our mother. She died when I was four years old and perhaps my father misses her still as others have spoken to me of his great love for her. And yet they have also said that she was sad and missed her homeland of Dol Amroth very much and that the evil that dwells in the east filled her with fear. Maybe my father is merely trying to protect you from the same fate."  
  
She glanced at him questioningly. "He acts as if I am here for a betrothal ceremony." When she received no answer, she stopped him and turned him to face her. "Faramir, what aren't you telling me?"  
  
******************  
  
Hmm, what secret is he hiding? Next chapter: Lilli discovers something which has her wishing she had never come to Minas Tirith.  



	7. Chapter Seven

Author's note: Thanks for the great reviews! This chapter will be a little long as a lot happens here. Enjoy!  
  
The Ring of Stars by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
  
Faramir found it difficult to look her in the eye, a sure sign to her that he indeed knew something that he wished not to tell her. She laid her hand on his arm. "Faramir, please," she pleaded. "If all that I have grown to love about this place is soon to become a prison for me, I need to know now."  
  
He touched her cheek gently, his troubled gaze searching hers, and pulled her into his arms. "You would beg me to do such a thing that would rob me of your fair face, yet I wish not to see it become marred with sorrow and grief." He soon released her and hastened her back to her house, bidding her to be seated in one of the chairs as he took the other. He saw fear in her eyes mixed with questioning and wished that he didn't have to be the one to tell her, but it was best that she find out now from him before the trap was sprung.  
  
"Some time ago your father and mine spoke of such a betrothal between you and Boromir, an arrangement that would bind Silmarion and Minas Tirith together and give to him the aid of your people. But there is another reason behind this one, one I am not sure of but I am sure it involves something he desires very much."  
  
Lillisandra was shocked to say the least, that her father had arranged such a thing without telling her and for Boromir to do the same.  
  
How she hated him now she thought of all the words he had said to her, words she had thought he had meant but were only meant to lure her to him so that when the news was sprung upon her she would accept his proposal. Now her heart ached at how cruel he had been to play with her heart in such a manner when she had finally admitted to herself how much she needed him.  
  
He saw the emotions that played upon her face, and it saddened him further as he saw that she had grown to love his brother very much and with his words he had taken that away from her. "Lilli, I am sorry that things had to turn out this way."  
  
She turned her tortured gaze on him. "Would you have done it, Faramir? Would you have taken part in this foul plot if you had been the one to marry me?"  
  
His breath caught in his throat as he had wished many a time that she would look on him the same way as she did Boromir. He knelt down on the floor in front of her and took her hands in his. "If only I had been offered the chance of a lifetime, I would surely marry you. Not to further my father's plan but out of love would I do it, and for the same reason I would take you anywhere you wished so long as you were happy."  
  
She smiled and touched her hand to his cheek, his eyes closing briefly. "If only my heart had not been taken by someone else would I gladly give you that chance. You are a rare man, and it is a pity that your brother does not share the same qualities."  
  
He fought the joy that rose inside him at her words as he knew he would never have that chance. "Do not be so quick to think so badly of him! It may well be that he has no knowledge of this and would be just as angry as you are. I have seen the way he looks upon you, and it is clear that he would offer his heart to you. That in itself is a rare event as he has never concerned himself with such matters before."  
  
She sighed. "That may as well be as you say. Perhaps I will find some time to speak with him alone tomorrow." Then she smiled. "Dear Faramir, I thank you for being so truthful with me. I envy the woman that becomes your wife as she will have the best of men for a husband."  
  
He rose to his feet and pulled her up with him, his heart aching. "I fear, my lady, that I shall never marry so long as you walk the earth for you hold my heart in your keeping."  
  
She laughed and walked with him to the door. "Do not speak in such ways as there is time yet for your heart to be captured by another."  
  
He shared in her laughter and embraced her, and there she found a small measure of comfort before he released her. "The hour grows late and I must return to the hall else rumors begin circulating." He then kissed her lightly on her cheek. "Goodnight, Lilli."  
  
"Goodnight, Faramir," she replied then closed the door, leaning back against it as she looked forward to a sleepless night in a suddenly strange city, her hand resting unconsciously on her cheek.  
  
  
  
What sleep she had that night was troubled with strange dreams, one in which she saw a gold ring held in the palm of a small human, the same one she had seen before in her dreams. Only this time he spoke to her, and his words brought forth only more questions.  
  
Seek for the Sword that was broken:  
In Imladris it dwells;  
There shall be counsels taken  
Stronger than Morgul-spells.  
There shall be shown a token  
That Doom is near at hand.  
For Isildur's Bane shall waken,  
And the Halfling forth shall stand.  
  
  
Many things she wished to ask him, but her lips would form no words, and she found herself drowning in the depths of his blue eyes, fighting against it with all the will she possessed but still being pulled under by unseen hands.  
  
She awoke with a gasp, her breathing hard as her heart pounded furiously within her chest. She sat up as she tried to shake the grip of her nightmare but still heard the voice in the back of her mind, and knew the only way to rid herself of it was to go for a walk outside to clear her head. Easing off the bed, she changed into a green woolen gown and slipped outside, the light from the full moon guiding her steps as she walked towards the place she and Faramir had first spoken earlier that morning.  
  
The cool night air brushed across her face as she looked out across the countryside, her breath catching in her throat as she saw the moonlight dance across the flowing Anduin River. Never had she seen a more beautiful sight, and she raised her eyes to the east, fear gripping her when she saw the eastern horizon aflame not from the approach of dawn but from the evil that lived there. She had heard much about it since her arrival, but it became frighteningly real once she saw it with her own eyes, and a shiver raced through her at the thought.  
  
She jumped when she felt hands covering her shoulders with a fur-lined cloak, and calmed when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Frightening, isn't it?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "Yes, it is," she answered, drawing the cloak further around her. "I am scared, Boromir," she whispered then felt his arms wrap themselves around her shoulders, and she leaned into his embrace.  
  
"You have nothing to fear as long as you are within these walls, my lady. Indeed, you are safe nowhere if not here," he reassured her, glad to have finally found some time to be alone with her without having his father around to interfere. In fact, he had just come from seeing his father as he had had strange dreams that night and had sought his father's counsel, only to find his brother had had the same dream. He had then come out here to ponder the results of that counsel and had found her here, her beauty drawing him as no other had before.  
  
She turned in his arms and brought her eyes to his, losing sense of reality as she lost herself in his gaze. "I am afraid that nowhere, not even here, will be safe. And I also fear that there is no way to defeat this evil."  
  
He smiled as he brought up his hand to brush his fingers across her cheek. "Such thoughts, my lady. Tell me, what brings you out here in such a melancholy mood?"  
  
Her eyes nearly drifted shut as she felt his caress and she wondered at the power he held over her to render her senseless at a mere touch of his hand. Determined to keep her wits about her, she moved back just enough for him to release her, turning her back to him. "I had a strange dream a short while ago. It wasn't so much the images that troubled me but the words that were spoken."  
  
He had been disappointed that she had pulled away from him, but that had disappeared when she had spoke. "What did they say?" he asked, and the words she recited to him sent a shiver up his spine as those were the same words he had heard in his dream. "Strange. I heard the same words spoken in my dream."  
  
She turned to face him, surprise in her eyes. "Did you dream of a halfling holding a gold ring?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head. "No, I did not."  
  
She tightened the cloak around her even further as her eyes became haunted. "I wonder what they mean?"  
  
"I know not how to answer, Lilli. Faramir, too, had the same dream, and together we sought counsel from our father as to their meaning, but he knew nothing to tell us except to go to Imladris where Elrond is said to live. Perhaps he could tell us what meaning our dream has. If you were to seek my father's advice, I am sure he would only tell you the same."  
  
Her body stiffened as she thought of the conversation she and Faramir had had earlier that evening. "I will not seek the advice of your father as I am already aware of what advice he would give."  
  
He sensed the sudden anger in her voice and wondered what had brought it about. "My lady, I assure you that any advice he would give would only be in the best interest of your safety."  
  
"My safety," she scoffed. "And why would he be concerned about that?"  
  
"You are a royal guest here, and it is his obligation to see that you are kept out of harm's way," he answered.  
  
Her anger had worked itself into a fever pitch by now. "And does being betrothed to you count as keeping me out of harm's way? Is it part of his obligation to confer with my father behind my back and tell me nothing?"  
  
"My lady, I find the tone of your voice unpleasant," he returned just as angrily.  
  
She yanked the cloak off her shoulders and threw it to the ground. "Did you know anything about this?" she questioned, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
He was silent for a moment as he wrestled whether to tell her the truth or not. "Yes, I did," he replied, deciding to be honest with her.  
  
Unshed tears glistened in her eyes. "Then all those words you said to me meant nothing then? Just as I mean nothing to you except what I bring to your father?"  
  
"Lilli, I knew nothing of our betrothal until after we arrived here. And I wished to wait and approach you in my own time instead of treating it like it was an arranged marriage," he explained quickly.  
  
"And that's exactly what this is, Boromir! A marriage arranged between our fathers for the benefit of both our lands."  
  
He stepped closer to her and took her hand in his. "Lilli, I wished to wait to ask you for your hand out of my love for you. I felt that if it was pressed on you so soon, you would believe it to be an arranged marriage, and I was right judging from your reaction. I also wished to wait as I was uncertain of your feelings towards me and did not want to press you into a marriage where there was no love between us."  
  
She knew if she was to look into his eyes her resolve would melt entirely so she kept her eyes averted from his as her heart cried out her need for him and her mind rejected him just as forcefully. Soon he placed his finger underneath her chin and tilted her head so she had no choice but to meet his anguished gaze. "Please, Lilli, say something," he whispered.   
  
Finally her eyes overflowed with tears as she saw the love shining in his eyes, a love that was matched by the love in her heart for him. "There are no words I could say to ease the pain in your heart. I share in your love, Boromir, but what you ask of me I cannot give. I could only have you for the lifetime of a mortal, but after you have died..." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I would have to live without you for the rest of my life. Can you honestly ask it of me, to put me through such pain?"  
  
His eyes filled with sadness as he felt his heart slow to a near stop. "No, I suppose I love you too much to put you through that kind of pain. But don't you think that it would be worth it to find out what kind of love we could realize between us?"  
  
A faint smile teased her lips. "Perhaps. But I am afraid I will go in too far and never be able to come out."  
  
He once again touched his finger to her cheek. "Why would you want to?" he asked, his voice rough with longing.  
  
She found herself unable to breathe as her heart beat furiously within her, forcing her to turn away from his touch. "You're not making this easy on me," she groaned.  
  
He took her by the shoulders and gently turned her back to face him. "You're not making this easy on me, either. I love you, Lilli, with everything I am, and I am willing to fight for it if need be. You have brought something too rare into my life for me to just let it go so easily, and I would give up everything if it means I would be with you."  
  
Tears ran freely down her face as she looked into his eyes, bringing her hands up to touch his face with wondering fingers. "Boromir," she whispered, and saw him lower his head to hers but suddenly look up behind her, his brow furrowed in concentration. "What is it?" she asked.  
  
He pointed out behind her towards Osgiliath. "Look there and tell me what you see."  
  
She turned her gaze to where he pointed, and an icy chill ran up her spine. "Orcs," she breathed.   
  
********************  
  
I feel a fight scene coming up! And isn't it mean of me to interrupt things between the two lovebirds when things were getting good? Next chapter: The Battle of Osgiliath!  



	8. Chapter Eight

Author's note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I should go ahead and warn everyone that I do not write battle scenes all that well, but I try so I apologize if they suck! Enjoy!  
  
The Ring of Stars by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
  
  
"Orcs? Are you sure?" he asked, adrenaline beginning to pump through him.   
  
"Yes," she replied. "If you go now you can head them off at the ruins."  
  
Already realizing what he had to do, he started to run off to warn his father but stopped when she called out his name.  
  
"Be careful," she cautioned him, putting a hand on his arm and leaning up to kiss his cheek.  
  
When she would back away, he reached out and pulled her against him, kissing her passionately and immediately wishing they had more time to be gentle as he had not wanted their first kiss to be like this.  
  
She knew their time was short and immediately forgave his hard kisses as they broke apart, both of them breathing heavily. She watched as he ran off, and she suddenly had a thought that had her running towards the house they were staying in. Throwing open the door, she pounded on Aldarion's door until it was finally opened by a sleepy elf.   
  
"What is it, Lilli?" he asked.   
  
"I think there are some orcs preparing to attack Osgiliath. I saw them myself heading that way and Boromir has already gone to alert the others," she told him breathlessly.  
  
"And you're telling me this because..."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Well, if you're not going to help then I will!" She started to turn but he quickly grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"I was just joking! Where's your sense of humor?"  
  
She sighed, quickly losing her patience. "This is no time for humor, Aldarion! Now get your elven butt in gear and go help them!"  
  
"Okay, alright! Give me a second," he muttered as he closed the door and leaving her waiting impatiently at the door. Tarcil, on the other hand, had already heard and was now waiting with her for his brother.   
  
Soon they were on their way to find Boromir and the others to let them know they would help. Much to Aldarion and Tarcil's dismay, she had eventually retrieved her own bow and arrows and had every intention of helping them, although they tried their best to dissuade her. They found Boromir and Faramir with their father, who was laying out lines of strategy they might use to defeat the orcs. Both Boromir and Faramir looked up when they entered, looks of surprise on their faces.   
  
"We've come to help if you'll accept it," she told them.  
  
Both Boromir and Faramir answered at the same time. "No."  
  
Boromir sighed and stepped aside with Lillisandra. "Aldarion and Tarcil may come along, but there's absolutely no way I'm going to let you endanger yourself."  
  
"Look, you don't have that many men to spare. I can at least help out from a long range point of view," she argued.  
  
"No," he repeated. "I'm not going to take the chance that I might lose you."  
  
"What's the difference between you risking your life and me risking mine?" she countered. "If you cannot stay then I want to be out there with you."  
  
He smiled and grasped her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips for a brief kiss. "Lilli, please, I will not be able to devote my full attention to the fight if I'm continuously worrying about your safety. If you love me, stay here so that I may return to you."  
  
She gazed into his eyes for the longest time then finally nodded. He returned to his father's side and she wished Aldarion and Tarcil the best of luck before heading back up to where she had seen the orcs. All the city was in a flurry of activity as the call to battle was sounded, and soon an army of Minas Tirith marched out to meet the force of orcs that marched steadily towards Osgiliath.  
  
She watched with her heart in her throat as the orcs had made it across the bridge that still spanned the Anduin and now poured onto the west bank only to meet the forces of Minas Tirith. Seeing they were outnumbered, she ran from her perch down to the stables where she hopped on Lanthir and sped through the city with as much speed as she could considering the zigzag pattern she had to take to get to the Great Gate. Once through the final gate, she rode with all the speed Lanthir could muster to the gate set in the Rammas Echor that guarded the road from Osgiliath. There she ascended the southern guard tower and arrived at the top where she could see the battle raging through the battlements.  
  
The dead bodies of orcs and men alike littered the ground and the defense was struggling but holding their own. Thankful she had remembered to grab additional arrows, she laid them down at her feet where she could pick them up once her own quiver became empty. She pulled her first arrow and quickly fit it to the bow, sighting down her first target and letting the arrow fly into the chest of an orc. She continued on in this way, rarely missing her targets until a strange figure came charging through the ranks of orcs, a figure dark as midnight as was the horse it rode on, and everywhere it went it left fear in its wake. The bravest of men fled in terror from the black rider, and even she was touched by the terror it generated as it wheeled towards the north and the Vale of the Anduin.  
  
Shaking off the terror, she surveyed the battle and saw that the men had rerouted and were now forcing the orcs back across the bridge, but many brave men died to ensure that the orcs stayed on the east bank. She soon saw the bridge collapse into the river and knew that anyone still alive had to swim back to shore.  
  
She raced back down the tower and begged horses of anyone still around to get them from and ended up with three that she led down to the edge of the Anduin just in time to see four figures laid out on the banks. As she drew closer, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that both sets of brothers had survived. She saw that Aldarion seemed to be in pain and knelt down beside him.  
  
He saw her through pain-filled eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to remain inside the city," he gasped, exhausted from having to swim across the Anduin with a wound to bear.  
  
"Never mind that," she replied. "Where are you hurt?"  
  
She heard Tarcil step beside her, winded but otherwise unharmed as he was by far the best fighter in her homeland as well as her teacher. "He received a wound on his thigh from a sword. It looks much worse than it actually is."  
  
"Who are you to say how it is? You're not the one lying here in pain." He gasped as he tried propping himself up on his elbows. "Besides, Boromir received worse than I--"  
  
"Aldarion!" Boromir hissed. "You promised not to say anything!"  
  
Her eyes set in a steely gaze, she rose to her feet and walked over to his side. "Why would you make him promise such a thing?" she demanded.  
  
"I didn't want you to worry yourself over me," he answered.  
  
She saw his hand pressing against his side and knelt down to try and get a better look at it. "What a stupid thing to say. You know I would worry about you even if you were unharmed."  
  
He looked up at her, losing his heart to her again as he did every time he beheld her fair beauty and boundless courage. "And what of your words to me? You told me you would stay in the city if you loved me, and since you're here I assume you do not."  
  
She pinned him with a glare that clearly said not to go any further. "Faramir, help me remove his clothing so I can tend to his wound." She saw him shake his head at his brother and sighed as she tried to keep hold of her temper. "Am I going to have to cut them off, Boromir? If you're losing blood, I need to know so I can stop it long enough to get you to a healer."  
  
He finally surrendered to her care as she and Faramir removed just enough clothing until she could see the gash that ran from his left side to just under his ribcage, and it was still bleeding. She bid him to try and stand up with his brother's help while she borrowed Tarcil's dagger to cut away a good portion of the bottom of her gown, resulting in the baring of her slender legs to all around her. She wrapped the cloth tightly around his midsection, trying her best to ignore the warm skin under the palms of her hands and failing miserably as his nearness drove her nearly insane with desire.  
  
Boromir also fought against the urge to take her and claim her as his and was a little more successful as he was in a great deal of pain, and he swayed on his feet as he became dizzy from the loss of blood. Still he felt her hands moving across his midsection, seeming to leave trails of fire where she touched him and dizzying him further.  
  
Satisfied that the bandage was tight enough, she noticed him starting to sway on his feet and quickly brought Lanthir to his side, whispering elven words that had the horse lowering himself down onto the ground. "Faramir, help Boromir onto his back and mount up behind him. You know where to take him."  
  
He nodded and did as she said. She watched them ride off towards the city before she and the two brothers followed on the other three horses.  
  
********************  
  
So, how was it? Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! Next chapter: Lilli realizes how much she loves Boromir.  



	9. Chapter Nine

Author's note: There is a little bit of...playing...going on in this chapter. ^.~ Just thought I should warn you!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings just my characters.  
  
The Ring of Stars by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
  
Upon entering the Citadel, she immediately went and changed into more proper clothes and walked down to the Houses of Healing where Boromir and Aldarion were being tended. She saw Aldarion sleeping peacefully and looked over to see Boromir in the next bed, Faramir sitting in a chair at his side, his head hanging between his shoulders from exhaustion. She walked over to his side, putting her hand on his shoulder. "How is he?"  
  
He raised his head, embarrassed that she had caught him napping when he was supposed to be watching over his brother. "The healers say he has lost a lot of blood, but with rest and time he should be fine."  
  
She eased down onto the bed near Boromir's legs, her eyes on Faramir. "I apologize for not asking how you fared, my friend. I did not mean to do so."  
  
He smiled. "I know you didn't. Still I should be the one lying here instead of him."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"He received that wound trying to protect me, and now I feel guilty as a result."  
  
She laid her hand on his, which rested on his knee. "Do not trouble youself, Faramir. You are his brother and he loves you. He would rather die than see any harm come to you." She felt his other hand cover hers, and she saw the weariness in his eyes. "You should get some rest. I will stay here."  
  
He smiled and rose to his feet, still holding her hand in his, then leaned down and kissed her on her cheek, his kiss almost near to her lips. He didn't pull away but let his cheek brush hers lightly. "If there has ever been a time when I have envied my brother, this is it," he whispered in her ear. "He is fortunate indeed to have such a brave and beautiful woman to love."  
  
She smiled at the unexpected praise, startled at the sudden caress. "I am not worthy of such praise, although I thank you for it. Sleep well." Once he had left, she slid into the seat he had vacated and took over watching Boromir's sleeping form. She laid the back of her hand on his pale cheek, feeling it to be cool as she knew it would be. The healers had undressed him fully and she followed the outline of his body with her eyes, a blush coloring her cheeks when her eyes came across that particular part of him. Quickly averting her eyes before her thoughts ran away from her, she felt exhaustion creeping up on her as well, and she leaned over to rest on the edge of the bed, her head pillowed on her crossed arms.  
  
When she awoke, she felt fingers stroking her hair, and she looked up to see him gazing down at her with a smile on his face. Apparently it was dark outside as the lamps had been lit, casting everything in a golden glow. Turning her eyes to where Aldarion had been, she saw he was gone and assumed he had been discharged. Sitting up slightly, she took his hand in hers and felt it to be warm again, a sign that his health was improving. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Weak as a newborn babe," he answered hoarsely.   
  
She poured him a glass of water and helped support his head as he drank. "Better?"  
  
He nodded. "How is Aldarion?"  
  
"I'm assuming he has been released." She made as if she was going to lift the area of the sheet covering his wound. "May I?"  
  
He smiled. "So long as you do not try to peek at other things that might be of interest to you."  
  
She smirked at him and pulled back the sheet far enough to examine the bandages, running her fingers over them lightly. When they fanned across his stomach, he caught her hand in his and held it against his chest, the coarse hair that covered it tickling the back of her hand. She also was happy to feel his heartbeat strong and steady.  
  
She soon felt him tugging on her hand and wondered what it was he wanted. "Come and lay beside me," he whispered.  
  
A thousand reasons why she shouldn't came to mind, but she ignored them as she eased onto the bed so that she lay against his good side, his arms wrapping around her as she rested her hand on his chest. He moved over as he turned to face her, allowing her a little more room to be comfortable, and she drew closer to him, taking pleasure in the warmth of his skin beneath her hand. Her hand soon began a slow exploration of his body as she ran it over his chest and arms and brought it up to touch his lips with wondering fingers, which he pressed kisses into. She raised her head up so she was nearer to him and brushed her lips across his ever so lightly, teasing him when he would try and deepen their kiss.  
  
Finally he buried his hand into her hair at the nape of her neck and pulled her against him, kissing her eagerly but with a tenderness that drew forth a deep moan from within her. She laid her hand on the side of his neck as she deepened the kiss, opening her mouth to him when he ran his tongue over her lips and allowing him further access as her senses spun out of control. His hands roamed across her back and moved around to tease her nipples through the fabric of her dress.  
  
She gasped against his mouth as his touch sent lancets of fire through her body, and he gently took her hand in his and guided it down past his stomach and underneath the blankets which were bunched up around his waist. She wrapped her hand around his hardness, feeling it pulse beneath her fingers, and slowly began moving her hand, her eyes gazing into his own which were smoky with desire. Soon he closed his eyes and a groan escaped his lips before he stopped her, not wanting things to go too far too soon.  
  
She watched him as he fought for control over his emotions, and she brought her hand up to play with the few strands of hair that had fallen across his forehead, leaning in closer and kissing him softly. Soon they heard approaching footsteps, and she scrambled back into her own seat just as the healer arrived bearing food for him to eat, and as the healer spoke with him, she suddenly realized what could've happened between them if they hadn't been interrupted.  
  
Frightened at the thought that she had allowed things to get so out of control between them, she rose while Boromir's attention was on the healer and walked back to her room, thankful when she saw no one was there. She changed into her sleeping gown and slid between the cold covers of her bed, trying her hardest not to miss his presence beside her.  
  
Over the next few days, she realized that she could not go long without seeing him and chose to visit him when she knew someone would be there, both to prevent from happening what had almost happened the other day and to keep them both from discussing that day in any detail. Boromir sensed her withdrawal from him, and knew that she fought against the emotions he had stirred deep within her, and he wished not to push her further away from him by forcing her to face something she wasn't ready to.  
  
He soon was released from the care of the healers, and was delighted at the celebration that his father and brother had put together that night in honor of his bravery at Osgiliath. Lillisandra was there also, and she was happy to see him up and walking around on his own. This time he stayed by her side the whole time, and she would notice his father eying her with a strange look in his eye, like he had just gotten something he had wanted very badly. And that in itself worried her.  
  
She felt Boromir's finger brush her chin, and she looked up at him. He had been unusually open in showing his affection towards her all night, not that she minded, but in times before he had shown a measure of restraint when around his father. "You seem troubled, my lady," he spoke near her ear.  
  
She forced a smile in an attempt to ease his concern. "I am merely tired, my lord. Perhaps I shall seek rest soon."  
  
She saw him motion to a servant nearby. "Maybe some wine will help?" he asked, deftly swiping a goblet from the servant he had summoned.  
  
She laughed. "Are you trying to get me drunk, Boromir?"  
  
He smiled and leaned closer. "I have no need of wine to do that, my love, when there are other ways that are more effective."  
  
His voice was low and husky, and his breath teased the side of her neck, driving her a little crazy. He wrapped his hand around her own and slowly led her away from the feasting and out into the night air, where he pulled her into the shadows and pressed her against the wall, his mouth descending on hers with an eager passion that made both their bodies tremble.   
  
She felt his lips travel down the side of her neck and stop at the hollow of her throat, tearing a tortured gasp from her as he licked and nibbled the spot lightly with his teeth. She wound her fingers through his hair and pressed him closer, intoxicated by the pleasure he was inflicting on her. She pulled his head back up to join their lips once again before pulling away. "How is it you have such power over me? No matter how much I try to make myself believe that I don't need you, you manage to make me want you all over again and even more than before."  
  
He smiled, his heart overflowing with love for her. "I don't know, and I don't care. All I do know is that I love you more than you can imagine and have ached for you ever since the night of our first kiss. And although I would be honored for you to marry me, I care not if we do not as long as I still have you by my side."  
  
Her eyes shone from the tears that welled in her eyes, and she brought her fingers to his lips. "Boromir, please promise me you'll never leave me as I fear I could never live without you. I love you too much," she whispered, no longer trying to hide the strength of her feelings from herself. She didn't care if he was human and would die long before she would as it was enough to spend what time they could together.   
  
*******************  
  
Hmm, do I sense a lemon coming up in the next chapter? ^.^ 


	10. Chapter Ten

Author's note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!   
  
The Ring of Stars by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
  
Boromir's reply was an even deeper kiss that had her head spinning, clinging tightly to him for support, and she suddenly wanted more from him than just kisses and caresses. She took his hand in hers and left the safety of the shadows for moonlight as they made their way to her room, having to duck back into the shadows from time to time when they thought they heard someone approaching. They soon reached the safety of her room, and she made sure to lock the door as soon as she closed it to ensure their privacy.  
  
She leaned back against the door as she saw him turn and look back at her, the candlelight softening his features and making him even more handsome if that was possible in someone who was already perfect in her eyes. She saw raw desire burning in his eyes as he gazed into hers, her breathing quickening in response as she too longed for him with a fierceness she never thought she could feel.  
  
As he looked upon her features, he was struck with how exquisite she really was, and how incredibly lucky he was to have her offer her heart to him. After all, she was an elf although he didn't see her as such. She was the light he saw by and the very air he breathed for without her he would die, and he held out his hand to her to bring her back into his arms where she belonged as he showed her how badly he needed her.  
  
  
  
"Never in all my life have I hoped to feel like this," he said, lying beside her and holding her within the circle of his embrace..  
  
She turned and lay her chin on his chest, reaching up to brush her fingers over the hair covering his chin. "How do you feel?" she asked.  
  
He looked into her eyes and smiled. "No words can describe it. I feel like my soul is complete now, although I never knew it to be so empty before I met you. Before now I would've been happy to have spent just one night with you, but I know now how silly I was to think such a thing. One night will never be enough to ease the ache I have for you."  
  
She raised up to kiss him softly. "I, too, feel the same, my love."  
  
Their kisses became more demanding as they continued loving each other all through the night between short periods of rest, neither of them able to fully satisfy their need for each other.  
  
  
  
Soon morning came and Lillisandra awoke to be greeted by blue eyes belonging to a very handsome face, a smile on his lips. "What are you smiling about this morning?" she asked, caressing his face with her finger.  
  
"Need you ask?"   
  
She laughed. "No, I suppose not," she replied, looking outside at the sunlit sky. "Boromir, I'm sure someone will be coming looking for you any minute now."  
  
He shrugged nonchalantly. "So? I'd rather be here with you than anywhere else without you," he said, taking his finger and trailing it down her neck.   
  
Her eyelids drifted shut as his touch brought her desires raging back to the surface, but she fought against them as it would be hard to explain what had happened if anyone came calling for him. "Please, I'm not kidding. What would we tell them if they asked why you were in my room all night?"  
  
He leaned forward to kiss lightly on her neck. "They wouldn't need to ask as everyone knows what happens between a man and woman who love each other."  
  
She fought down the moan that threatened to rise from her throat, but it escaped anyway. "And what happens exactly between them?" she breathed.  
  
He looked into her eyes, his own smoldering with desire and a bit of mischievousness. "Well, they generally try to please one another in ways they know the other likes. And sometimes a little playing is involved also." He ran his finger down her side, making her jump as he knew she was ticklish there.  
  
A short laugh escaped, and she vowed revenge on him for that, pushing him over onto his back and straddling his hips. "So, you like to play dirty, do you?" she asked, digging her fingers into his sides and across his stomach, hearing his rich laughter echo through the room.   
  
Soon she heard noises outside her door, and she quickly slid off of him and down to the floor. She saw him still lying on the bed and picked his clothes up off the floor to throw them at him. "Hurry and get dressed!" she whispered.   
  
"My lady?" a voice called, accompanied by a knock.  
  
"Just a moment!" she cried, motioning for him to hurry up as it was Faramir that was looking for him. Once finished, she quickly opened the door and stepped outside into the suite, closing the door behind her just as quickly.   
  
Faramir looked at her in surprise, noticing her disheveled appearance. "Good morning, Lilli. I apologize if I woke you."  
  
She forced a smile as she tried to hide her nervousness. "That's quite all right, Faramir."  
  
He returned her smile. "No doubt the festivities of the night before were exhausting."  
  
She fought the blush that rose to her cheeks. If he only knew.  
  
He took note of her strange behavior and tried to hide his own amused smile. "I was wondering if you by any chance have seen my brother?"  
  
Her eyes widened, and her lips struggled to form words. "I, well, he's not here. I mean, I haven't seen him," she added hastily.  
  
A smile spread across his lips now and widened even further as he heard the door open behind her and saw his brother in the doorway. "Ah, there you are, Boromir. I had a feeling you might be here."  
  
She didn't have to look to know the older of the two was smiling. "Good morning, Faramir. What brings you by?" he asked.  
  
Faramir couldn't help but feel pity for her as he saw her cheeks were flaming by now, what little he could see of them through her hands which covered her face anyway. "Our father wishes to speak with us as soon as possible."  
  
"Concerning what?"   
  
He glanced at Lillisandra, not sure how much she knew. "Our dreams," he replied.  
  
She looked up at Faramir in surprise. "You had them, too?" she asked.  
  
His eyes expressed the same surprise, and he looked to Boromir in question.  
  
"She had a somewhat different dream, but the riddle was the same," Boromir answered. "Please tell our father that I will find him after I have had a chance to make myself more presentable."  
  
The humor returned to Faramir's eyes as he inclined his head towards them. "I will let him know as soon as I see him. Good day, my lady."  
  
She responded the same and turned to Boromir after he had left. "If you say so much as a word to him..."   
  
"You'll what?" he teased, touching the tip of her nose with his finger, which she swiped at. "Don't worry, I will say nothing, although I suspect he knows by now."  
  
She sighed. "As will everyone else unless you make an appearance."  
  
He laughed, taking her in his arms. "Do you not wish everyone to know how much we love one another?"  
  
She relaxed in his arms, laying her head on his chest. "I do, but it is unseemly to have such relations before marriage."  
  
"My love, it would take the control of a saint to keep these desires locked inside," he said as his fingers combed through the silky strands of her hair. "It is the only way I know to express my love for you as we are a city constantly under the threat of war. Normal avenues of courtship are beyond our reach for now."  
  
His voice vibrated his chest against her ear. "I suppose you're right. I never thought of it that way." She raised her eyes to look up into his, a smile teasing her lips. "I guess since any day now may be the last we spend together we'd better make the best use of what time is left to us."  
  
One blond eyebrow arched above a blue eye. "Surely, my lady, you're not suggesting..."  
  
Her reply was a soft brushing of her lips across his before she took his hand in hers and led him back into her room.  
  
********************  
  
Aren't they too sweet together? But it might not last too long after what he finds out in the next chapter. Am I cruel or what? 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, just my own characters.  
  
The Ring of Stars by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
  
After Boromir had left and she had soaked herself in a long hot bath, she chose to spend the rest of the afternoon in the suite mending any tears their clothes had suffered during the past few days. It was calming work, and she often found her thoughts wandering to her father and how he was doing. She was no longer so upset at him for arranging her betrothal to Boromir as she loved her brave warrior deeply and had no doubt that he felt the same about her, but a little voice inside of her reminded her of her conversation with Faramir the night before the orcs attacked. She refused to listen to it, telling it to go away and leave her to her happiness.  
  
Soon there was a knock on the door before it was opened, and she stood when she saw it was Boromir. She started to say something, but held it back as she saw he was upset about something from the way he looked, his face stern but obviously agitated. "What's wrong?" she asked when he said nothing but only poured himself a glass of wine which he drained in one gulp.  
  
He set the glass down and turned his gaze towards her, managing to contain his anger with a supreme effort of his will. "My father has decided that I shall be the one to undertake the journey towards Imladris," he began. "My brother wished also to go, and we argued as a result of his desire to go. Then my father decreed that you also will go, and that was the main reasoning behind his decision for it to be me who goes instead of him. But for some reason it made Faramir argue even more that he should be the one to go, and it seemed that there was another motive involved besides the fact that my father needed me more than he needed him. I was hoping that you might be able to shed some light into my brother's motives."  
  
A chill ran up her spine at the coldness of his words. "I'm afraid that Faramir's counsel is his own as I know nothing of what you speak. I am sure that he wishes only to protect Minas Tirith in the best way he knows."  
  
"As do I. But are you sure that you know nothing of his thoughts? The night of the feast after our arrival, I recall he escorted you back here afterwards. I am sure you two spoke of something during the time you were gone. Or perhaps you spoke not at all to each other."  
  
Anger replaced the fear that had come over her. "I hope you are not implying, my lord, that anything else happened that night."  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"  
  
"I don't understand why you are so angry with me all of a sudden because I spent some time with Faramir," she countered. "Must I remind you that it was your father that bid him to show me around the city while he spent his time with you? If he said anything it was in reply to any questions I might have had about the city."  
  
He advanced on her and she took a step back, her eyes wide. "I would advise you to think hard about telling me the truth, my lady. I do not take too kindly to being lied to," he hissed.  
  
She refused to back down before his anger. "And I do not like being accused of things which did not happen, especially by someone who I love more than anything in this world."  
  
He searched her eyes, suspicion still in his own. "You're both still hiding something," he whispered.  
  
She swallowed deeply. "If indeed something is being hidden, it is not from you," she replied.  
  
"Then who is it being hidden from?" he asked, some of his anger fading as he was finally getting somewhere.  
  
She sighed as she became tired of fighting with him. "Faramir suspects another motive behind your father's decision to accept my father's proposal of marriage between you and I."  
  
"My brother has an overactive imagination," he sneered.  
  
"That may be true, but I would not dismiss his words so easily. From the few times I have been in presence of your father, I have sensed he has secrets which he keeps to himself, secrets which may end up destroying everything he seeks to protect."  
  
"My lady, I know my father. He has wanted nothing but to ensure the safety of the people of Gondor. He is a man of honor, willing to do anything to see the evil at our borders be destroyed one day so that we may live the rest of our days in peace. He has devoted his entire life to Gondor as have I," he added vehemently.  
  
"A noble purpose, Boromir, but be careful that in your pursuit of that dream you do not destroy others with your ambition. What may appear to be the perfect solution may turn out to be just the opposite."  
  
"I don't believe this," he laughed. "You claim to love me, yet you have no understanding of the need I have to defend my country. Do you truly wish to see the forces of Mordor destroy everything and everyone?"  
  
"No, I do not," she answered. "And if you claim to love me as much as you say you do, then you would know that is not what I wish to happen."  
  
His eyes became as cold as ice. "Then I guess we never knew each other that well in the first place," he said.  
  
She breathed deeply against the pain that began to surface. "You would let something like this come between us?" she asked.  
  
"I am very serious when it comes to my father's honor and the safety of Gondor. If you doubt my father then you do the same to me, and therefore you care nothing for me and for Gondor," he replied, his voice betraying nothing of his emotions. "The needs of my country come first before mine, although at one time I had thought otherwise."  
  
She felt the tears forming at the back of her throat. "Then I guess things changed once you had gotten what you wanted from me. You got your one night, now you're ready to fight for your country, is that it?" she whispered.  
  
Then for the first time she saw something of the pain he was going through. "You can believe what you wish, but I had hoped there was a future for us."  
  
The first tears traced silvery tracks down her cheeks. "Please, don't sully your honor by lying to me," she spat. "Just leave before it goes any further."  
  
His eyes returned to their iciness of before. "Fine," he said, heading towards the door and jerking it open."I hope you and my brother live happily ever after," he said in parting as he walked out the door.  
  
She stepped over and grabbed the wine bottle, hurling it at the door just as it closed and scattering broken pieces of glass all over the floor as it shattered against it. She couldn't help but think how her heart felt the same way as she sunk to the floor, her shoulders shaking as she cried out her pain.   
  
********************  
  
I told you I was mean! Please review!  



	12. Chapter Twelve

Author's note: Oops! Thanks Twin03 for catching that! I meant to change it! Instead I have revised the chapter so the rating will remain the same. After all, I would like everyone to be able to read this and enjoy it! And I apologize if things seem to be moving a little slow but stick around as it will be picking up soon!  
  
The Ring of Stars by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
  
She stayed in her room until evening darkened the western horizon, packing what few belongings she had brought with her. No matter what Lord Denethor decreed she was not leaving Minas Tirith in Boromir's company, especially not after the way he had acted towards her earlier.  
  
She heard a knock on her door and chose not to answer it, thinking it was Boromir come to beg for her forgiveness. If it was, he could wait for a little bit. Then her door opened and she was disappointed to see it was Faramir instead.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lilli," he apologized quickly. "I didn't realize you were here." He started to leave, but she stopped him and invited him back inside. He stepped inside and immediately saw her things packed. "You're leaving?" he asked, hoping she would deny it.  
  
"Yes, I am leaving. As soon as Aldarion and Tarcil come back."  
  
"Then you will be waiting for a while as they are at the hall stuffing themselves full. I came from there at my father's request as he did not see you there."  
  
"Then you can return and tell him that I do not wish to attend anymore of his little get-togethers. And if you see Aldarion and Tarcil you can tell them to retire for the night as I wish to get as far away from here as soon as possible," she grated between her teeth.  
  
"My lady, whatever has you in such a foul mood?" he questioned.  
  
"Oh, I take it you haven't spoken to your brother yet?" He shook his head. "Just this afternoon after your father met with you both, he paid a visit to me and demanded I tell him why you were acting so strangely. I told him I knew nothing then he accused me of spending too much time in your company. Then before he left he wished you and I the best of happiness."  
  
Faramir was dumbfounded to say the least. "He thinks you and I--" He broke it off, unable to even say it as he had entertained many thoughts about them together.  
  
She nodded her head emphatically. "Yes! And he also became angry at me because I don't see eye to eye with him when it comes to the protection of Gondor. He would use any weapon that seemed promising, even if there was a chance that it could very well destroy Gondor. But he's so thick-headed I can't make him see it."  
  
"That's Boromir for you," he sighed. "Lilli, maybe if you made an appearance at the hall, it would make him realize how wrong he was."  
  
Her face suddenly brightened as an idea popped into her head. "That sounds like a great idea," she practically purred, making him wonder if he would live to regret that suggestion.  
  
About half an hour later, they walked together up to the doors of the hall, her arm resting in the crook of his elbow. She turned her face towards him, a small frown appearing. "Oh, Faramir, do cheer up," she pouted.  
  
"I find that rather difficult when I suspect you're up to something that may mean trouble for me," he groaned.  
  
She graced him with the brightest of smiles. "Would I ever do anything like that to you?" He started to answer and she shushed him with a finger to his lips. "Don't answer that."  
  
He gently removed her finger. "I'm serious, Lilli. I have a suspicion that whatever you're planning will end up hurting my brother, and if so I will take absolutely no part in it."  
  
She playfully punched him in the shoulder. "You're no fun! Besides, this isn't going to hurt him...much." And before he could reply, she drug him inside the hall where he had no choice but to go along with whatever she had planned. They made their way up to the upper table where Boromir and his father sat, their eyes scanning the crowd, and she imagined they were both looking for the same thing: her.  
  
When they finally saw her, she tried her hardest not to laugh at the expressions on their faces. Denenthor was practically livid as she suspected he had not expected her to show up. Boromir was merely glaring at her, knowing full well that she only came out of spite for him. They both stood when she arrived and she greeted Denethor first with a curtsy. "Good evening, my lord."  
  
He nodded his head curtly in response. "Good evening, my lady. How kind of you to grace us with your presence."  
  
She smiled. "And I have you to thank, my lord. If it wasn't for your kindness in sending Lord Faramir, I fear I would've still been resting in my room." She did the same before Boromir and held her hand out for him to take, which he placed a kiss on the back of. His grip was harsh and she fought against snatching her hand from his as she wanted to appear as if nothing was wrong.  
  
Boromir fought to restrain himself from reaching over and shaking some sense into her. He had hoped she would attend tonight as he had planned to try and smooth things over between them, but one look at her smiling face had dashed all hopes of doing so. He knew very well what she was up to as she was merely trying to make him jealous by flaunting the one accusation he had made out of anger, although he was sure that nothing was going on between them as he knew his brother wouldn't do such a thing to him.  
  
Faramir led her over to the other side of the table next to his brother and took the seat next to him as to separate him from her and keep anything from happening that may embarrass them both. She glared at him when she saw what he had done and he returned her gaze evenly until she looked away. He leaned close to her ear. "Lilli, please think before you do anything rash that will bring embarrassment to yourself and my brother," he cautioned.  
  
She inhaled deeply as she looked out at the feasting crowd before her and spotted Aldarion and Tarcil enjoying themselves, a pang of guilt suddenly coming over her. She had been so caught up in her own problems she had neglected their company and had assumed they would be all right by themselves, which it appeared they were. "Like he wouldn't try the same thing?" she asked.  
  
"No, he would not as he does not wish you to look like a fool in front of everybody. He loves you that much, Lilli. Can't you do the same for him?"  
  
She sighed as she realized that he was right. It would do her no good to act like a child in front of so many, and would accomplish nothing except drive him further away from her. "Faramir, your words speak of a wisdom far beyond your years," she smiled, looking over at him.  
  
He smiled his thanks, and she caught his brother gazing at both of them out of the corner of his eye. She vaguely heard music starting in the background as Faramir excused himself and vacated his seat to make his way down to the dancers that had filled the floor below them. Her gaze locked with Boromir's and she found herself unable to look away from their blue depths, her breath catching as he rose from his seat and approached her.  
  
"Would you like to dance, my lady?" he offered, extending his hand to her.  
  
She smiled as his tone had softened so that his voice flowed over her, the sound of it enticing to her ears. "I would be honored, my lord," she replied, sliding her soft hand into his.  
  
He smiled and led her amongst the other dancers, his hand coming around her waist as she rested her hand on his broad shoulder, the feel of his arm around her bringing forth memories of the sweet love they had made the night before. Her fingers traveled up onto his neck and into the strands of hair lying on his shoulder as he pulled her closer with the slightest pressure of his hand on her back. Her heart pounded wildly within her chest, and it was a wonder everyone else did not hear it.  
  
Boromir saw the differing emotions that crossed her face and knew she was having the same problem controlling them as he was whenever he was around her. He did not know what had brought about this sudden change in her attitude, but he was not one to complain if it brought her closer to him so that he may enjoy it. He let go of her hand long enough to caress her cheek, watching as her eyes drifted shut in longing, her head leaning into his touch, and he was entranced at how she looked when she was filled with desire. Indeed it enhanced his own desire to know that with a touch he could evoke such feelings within her.  
  
She reached up to capture his hand in hers and hold it between them as her eyes opened and looked into his once more, seeing them shadowed with an intense longing that was matched by the one in her own heart. Unaware of her actions, she suddenly leaned up and brought her lips to his, unable to keep herself from feeling their soft pressure for long, moaning when his hand tightened around her waist and drew her even closer. His mouth slanted across hers as his kisses became more demanding, his tongue slipping into her mouth and stroking her own with a fiery passion that had her clinging to him in need.   
  
He pulled away from her, his breath coming in hard pants as they looked into each other's eyes. "My lady, I fear that even in public I am not safe from the torture you inflict on me," he breathed.  
  
She smiled as she reached up to touch his lips, her own breathing coming hard and fast. "And it is the same with me, my lord," she answered. "Although I believe it is nothing when compared to the torture of not having you here with me as I do not wish to be parted from you ever again."  
  
He returned her smile, suddenly looking up as he saw his father rise to his feet and motion for the musicians to stop, his eyes suddenly lighting up with dismay.   
  
The musicians stopped as the Steward commanded and waited for what he had to say, as did the entire hall. "Tonight I have a very special announcement to make," he began.  
  
Boromir cursed under his breath and left Lillisandra standing dumbfounded amongst the dancers as he approached his father and stopped just at the edge of the crowd. "Father, no!" he hissed.  
  
Denethor merely looked down at his son and smiled, a smile full of disapproval as he had seen for himself what kind of hold this elf had on his son. He had believed that Boromir cared nothing for her and that his son would still be loyal to him once he wed the little chit, but seeing them together had made him realize that his oldest did indeed love her and would do anything for her as evidence of his trying to stop him from his plans now before the damage was done. He was determined to see Gondor survive though and would do anything to see it done, even if he had to put his son through the worst pain of his life.  
  
He drew himself higher and announced in a clear voice that echoed throughout the hall, "Tonight I have the honor of announcing that Lillisandra, Princess of Silmarion will be wed to my son, Boromir, as soon as they return from the errand I have set upon them. Thus will a lasting friendship be forged between Gondor and Silmarion for all time."  
  
Numerous cheers and applause filled the hall with a sudden roar, but only two did not share in their joy. Boromir's eyes closed as he knew what this would mean to his relationship with Lillisandra, and he turned to find her eyes on him, wide and full of shock and betrayal.  
  
**********************  
  
As I would always say about my friend in high school and her boyfriend, "They're at it again." It seems that lately they can't get a break. Thanks for reading and please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter Thirteen

Author's note: Just to repeat, I revised Chapter Ten so the rating will be reduced so everyone can read and enjoy it. Oh, and for a good laugh, go to this website and have a look at this. A very talented artist by the name of Brianna Garcia drew this in response to all the Aragorn/Legolas fics out there. It's so funny! Poor Legolas! www.side7.com/art/brigarc/arwen_mallet.gif  
  
The Ring of Stars by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
  
Lillisandra did not believe at first what she had heard, but then she saw Boromir look her way and saw the naked truth in his eyes and she knew then that the trap had been sprung on her, the prison doors had slammed shut and would not let her go. He had betrayed her, the one she loved more than her own life. He had delivered her here and had even placed the shackles on her to bind her here, and she wondered if his words had merely been said to keep her here long enough for his father to make the announcement.  
  
She heard those around her offering their congratulations, but she only saw his eyes on her, filled with sorrow and pain as he made his way towards her, having to wade through all the well-wishers also. She turned and pushed her way towards the door, hearing Boromir call her name and ignoring him as she wished not to speak to him ever again. She finally escaped outside and immediately felt a hand on her arm. She attempted to jerk it free but was pulled back by a firm grip that she saw belonged to Faramir.  
  
"Let me go," she demanded.  
  
"Please don't walk away, Lilli," he pleaded. "I'm sure he knew nothing of this."  
  
"Haven't you helped enough for one night?" she shot back, her eyes filling with tears. "I trusted you, Faramir. I honestly believed you meant to help me--"  
  
"I do," he responded. "You know I care for you."  
  
She swallowed deeply as she fought against her tears. "You have a strange way of showing it." When she turned away, he let her go, and she ran back to her room, silent sobs shaking her shoulders.  
  
Faramir leaned against the wall just as Boromir came outside, and he stopped him with an outstretched hand. "Let her go, brother. She will speak to neither of us this night."  
  
"I can't just let her leave," he protested, wanting nothing more than to catch up to her and explain this whole mess to her.   
  
"There are times when you must, and now is one of those times." He looked into his older brother's eyes. "Did you intend for this to happen or was it entirely our father's doing?"  
  
Boromir ran his fingers through his hair. "I did at first but then when I saw her, I knew that I loved her too much to do such a thing to her. I cannot ask her to be my wife only to make her a widow, no matter what our father wishes."  
  
His younger brother sighed. "What a tangled web we weave," he muttered to himself.  
  
Boromir was silent a moment as he gazed up at the stars. Finally he, too, sighed. "I think I will speak to Father," he said. "He heard me tell him not to go through with it, and yet he did so anyway. I want to know why."  
  
"Where will you speak to him?" he asked.  
  
He thought a moment. "I think I'll take him to the conference chamber at the side of the hall in the Tower."  
  
Faramir nodded. "I will try and talk to Lilli some more," he said as they parted ways, Boromir returning back inside the hall as Faramir started off towards Lillisandra's room. When he arrived he found her door locked and heard her inside as she was given away by the occasional sniffle. "Lilli, please talk to me," he pleaded, receiving no answer. "Look, you must realize that Boromir tried to stop this from happening. It is our father that deserves the blame, not him. As a matter of fact, he's trying to talk to him right now to find out why he did this."  
  
She sat on the bed inside her room, her knees drawn up to her chest as she tried to block out his voice which she knew spoke the truth. She was merely unsure if she should trust Boromir not to hurt her again, and she rose from her bed and opened the door to invite Faramir inside as she resumed her position on the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed nearest her, not making any move to touch her just yet. "Lilli, Boromir loves you," he stressed. "And I know you love him in return. So what is the problem that is keeping you at each other's throats so much? Is it pride that keeps you both from realizing how much you love one another?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps at first it was pride. But then it appears that your father has become the latest problem."  
  
He nodded. "It appears so. After he saw you two in a liplock on the floor, I think he became a little nervous and that's why he hastened to tell everyone of the wedding, despite Boromir's wish that he not announce it."  
  
"He does not wish to marry me?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"You misunderstand me," he corrected. "He desires more than anything else to make you his wife, but he will not for he is afraid that he will make you a widow as soon as he makes you a bride."  
  
She sighed and shook her head. "So much wasted time between us over nothing. Perhaps I do not love him at all, for if I did then none of this would've been allowed to happen."  
  
He smiled and laid a hand on her knee. "First love is by no means perfect," he pointed out. "For him, falling in love with you has been a new experience for him. He is unsure of what to do and there are times when pride will get in the way, as it does with those who are a little fearful of the sacrifices they will have to make for the one they love. But then as the love grows stronger, they begin to realize how much they will sacrifice of their past life in order to forge a new one."  
  
A slow smile crept onto her face. "When did you become so wise, my friend? I always thought that elves were supposed to be the wise ones, the fountain of all information as they lead eternal lives."  
  
He laughed. "I suppose Gandalf has rubbed off on me. I have learned many things from him, many having to do with the ways of men. And it also helps being observant when around those that are in love. As well as being in love myself," he added softly, his heart in his eyes.  
  
Her smile faded as his words sunk in. Was he saying he was in love with her?  
  
Their attention was soon diverted as they heard a knocking at the outside door, and Faramir opened the door to let in a very frustrated Boromir. "Did you speak to him?"  
  
"No, he wouldn't speak with me as he knew very well what I wished to speak with him about, and I dared not press him in front of so many." Then he stopped as he saw her standing in the doorway of her room, the candlelight at her back. They seemed to stare at each other for what seemed like forever before Faramir excused himself, his older brother barely acknowledging him.   
  
She stepped up to him and took his hand in hers, kissing the back of it softly as she looked into his eyes. "We need to talk for there is much that needs to be said between us. Please make yourself comfortable while I pour us some wine."  
  
He removed his boots and tunic as he sat on the edge of her bed, now clad in nothing but his shirt and pants. She walked inside and handed him a glass, holding up her own as if to make a toast. "Before anything is said tonight, let us promise to one another that we will be truthful to one another as we each deserve and not say that which we know the other will want to hear. Do you promise?"  
  
"I promise," he answered, wondering where she was going with this. They touched their glasses together, the crystal chiming delicately, and drained them in one gulp before she took them and set them aside. When she turned back to him, she began removing his shirt, laughing at his look of surprise.   
  
"Don't worry," she whispered. "You're quite safe with me. Now lie on your stomach on the bed."  
  
He did as she commanded, resting his head on the pillows, and was rewarded as her fingers began massaging his back and shoulders, loosening muscles he hadn't known were tight.  
  
She leaned down close to his ear. "Please try to stay awake, but I forgive you in advance if you happen to fall asleep." She kissed him lightly on his cheek and raised back up to resume rubbing his back.   
  
"I doubt I will as I wonder what you have in store for me next," he replied. "Hot oil, I suppose?"  
  
She laughed. "Not unless it's the massage oil variety, but I have nothing so terrible planned for you. Just a short story of my life as I have never gotten the time to tell you anything about myself." She dug the palms of her hands along either side of his spine, feeling the muscles that moved under her fingers. "All my life I have been told not to trust the race of men. But that was before I met two of that race, one that showed me their wisdom, and the other that showed me their strength and determination. Since then I have looked upon the race of men differently than other elves, and perhaps I acquired some of their characteristics that I found fascinating."  
  
"I'm disappointed that I wasn't the one to show you those things," he groaned as she hit a tender spot.  
  
She leaned back down. "Do not be as you have showed me the most important thing man has to offer. The ability to love someone so much that they will do anything for them, even if it means giving up something that they once wanted more than anything."  
  
She sat back up as he turned over on his back so that he faced her, reaching up to pull her down so she rested on his chest. "I do love you that much, Lilli," he whispered.  
  
She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "Elves have never needed to concern themselves with such matters as we live forever. The concept of giving up one's life for one another is unknown to us, but you have helped me realize that it is the greatest sacrifice of all. And you have also helped me see that men will also give their life for their country if it requires such a sacrifice, leading me to believe that there are those that love their country just as much as their mates."  
  
He sighed as he played with strands of her hair that hung over her shoulder. "Yes, there are men like that," he answered.  
  
"Then tell me how a man can reconcile the two if he loves two things just the same. Both are real yet very different."  
  
He was silent for a moment. "You're asking me if I would choose you before the needs of my country and my people?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, I am," she whispered. "As much as I hate to ask it."  
  
He thought for a moment as she ran her fingers across his chest, careful to keep it from becoming more than just a massage. "My mind says that I must consider my country first. Yet my heart says differently, and I have always been one to think with my mind rather than my heart." Then he turned his gaze to her. "Can you honestly say the same where your lands are concerned?"  
  
"As of now, I would gladly give up everything if it meant being with you," she replied. "But I have no knowledge of why I am to go to Lorien. Perhaps in time both our duties will lead us from each other. In which case any time we have together will be given to us as our duties allow."  
  
"But I wish it was not so," he said wistfully, caressing her back with his fingers. "I wish to spend every night in your arms and wake every morning to see your beautiful face. I wish for the only music in my life to be that of your laughter or your sweet moans when we make love to one another."  
  
She moved closer so that her face hovered above his. "Then let me fulfill your wish for this time at least," she breathed.  
  
  
  
Some time later, they lie beside each other, his fingertips caressing her back, tracing little circles down her spine and around her shoulder blades.   
  
"With you I have felt what it is like to love and be loved. Before now I always concerned myself with the needs of my father and those of the city and never thought what it would be like to be in love or to love someone so much that the very thought of losing them destroys your soul. No other had ever made me feel this way until I saw you."  
  
She looked up at him, one eyebrow arched over one blue eye. "There have been others?"  
  
"Those that have only shared my bed for one night then are gone in the morning," he answered reluctantly. "My brother has had more lasting relationships than I have had."  
  
She smiled. "Which explains his knowledge of such matters." At his questioning look she explained further. "Every time we have had problems he has been there to offer his advice, advice which has often helped me see what I have done unknowingly in my inexperience with such a love that you and I share."  
  
He returned her smile as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I also have meant to apologize for my actions as I, too, am inexperienced when it comes to love. It is a hard thing to admit as any man loathes to let a woman know that he knows not how to express his feelings."  
  
"Indeed, men have always been known to express those emotions associated with battle and rage. Therefore it is up to women to show them the gentler side of those emotions, and from what your brother told me you both never had the opportunity as your mother had died young."  
  
"Yes," he answered, his voice soft. "I was ten when she died."  
  
She leaned close to him and kissed him. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."  
  
"Do not be for it has been many years since then, and perhaps that is one of the reasons I chose not to announce our betrothal. I do not want the same thing to happen to you that happened to her. I want you to be happy and I will do whatever I must to see it done."  
  
She smiled. "Just being here with you makes me happy, Boromir," she whispered, kissing him in a way that let him know that being with him in other ways made her even happier.  
  
*********************  
  
This time they're going to stay together, I promise! Next chapter: They finally leave Minas Tirith!   
  
Reviewers: About time!!  
  
Shelly: *Looking around* Who said that?? ; ) 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings just my own characters.  
  
The Ring of Stars by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
  
The next morning she awoke inside Boromir's embrace, her back against his chest which rose and fell evenly with his deep breathing. She turned slowly in his arms so she faced him and let her gaze roam over his handsome face which was free from worry in the land of his dreams, leading her to wonder what a warrior like him dreamed of. Did he dream of great battles in which he was the victor or were his dreams peaceful?  
  
She suddenly found herself staring into a set of blue eyes that were still a bit sleepy. "I see that I managed to wake before you this time."  
  
He said nothing in reply but pulled her closer so she rested her head underneath his chin, her lips brushing against his chest as she wrapped her arm around his waist and gently rubbed his back. She pulled away just enough to kiss him and whisper, "I love you."  
  
He smiled and replied the same as he became more alert and released her long enough to stretch his limbs and groan. "I can't believe that we're leaving tomorrow."  
  
She sat up, surprised. "We are?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't tell you?" She shook her head. "Oh. Well, we're leaving Minas Tirith tomorrow for Imladris."  
  
She punched him lightly on his shoulder. "Now you tell me. Lucky for you I've already packed my things."  
  
"When?"  
  
"After your behavior yesterday afternoon, I was determined to leave without you," she smirked.  
  
He wasn't amused though. "You would've done that knowing the dangers you'll encounter out there?"  
  
"Don't worry," she assured him. "I figured you would catch up with me soon enough."  
  
"Wench," he laughed, pulling her down on top of him and punishing her in his own way. Needless to say, it was some time before they emerged from her room to find Aldarion and Tarcil packing their own things in readiness for tomorrow. Boromir left to pack himself, leaving her there to finish helping them. Faramir stopped by to visit with them for a while until Boromir arrived to escort her to the last feast they would have in the Hall before their departure, one which she enjoyed as she and Boromir were rarely apart from one another for long. Not even his father's constant self-satisfied smirk bothered her tonight as she knew that tomorrow she would have to look at him no longer.  
  
Boromir spent that night with her, and their lovemaking was all the more sweeter as they knew that after tonight they would rarely find the time or privacy to do so again. They rose with the dawn and quickly packed their horses for the journey with the items they would need, and were soon prepared to leave. Faramir stopped by to say his farewells to them, embracing his brother and clasping hands with Aldarion and Tarcil before seeing Lillisandra. He seemed unsure of what to say with the others around, and Boromir suggested to the other elves that they leave and give them some time alone.  
  
He stood there for a moment in silence, bringing a smile to her face. "My friend, I believe that this is the first time I have ever known you to be without words," she pointed out as she adjusted the saddle on Lanthir's back. Normally she didn't use a saddle on him, but after their trip here she figured a saddle might be more comfortable, especially since this trip would be much longer.  
  
He laughed and stroked Lanthir's velvety nose. "I am not very good at saying farewell, especially to someone who I care about."  
  
She looked into his eyes and it was as if she was seeing him for the first time again. The strange thought ran through her head that if she had seen both of the brothers at the same time, it would be impossible to determine who she would've fallen in love with first as she loved both of them, but in different ways. They were two sides of the same coin, yet different in their personalities. She loved the gentler side of Faramir and in his brother she loved the fire that burned within him and answered a similar flame that smoldered inside of her.  
  
She stepped up to him and laid her hand on his arm. "All you have to do is say farewell," she said.  
  
He laughed again, and she noticed that he held something in his hands, which he offered to her. "I want to give you this to make sure you do not forget about me."  
  
"You know I cannot," she answered, taking the box from him and carefully opening it, her mouth opening as she pulled out a golden bracelet with a leaf motif running along the length of it. She looked back up at him. "I cannot accept this," she whispered. "Something as precious as this will surely be damaged on a journey such as ours."  
  
He smiled. "Then I will keep it here until your return," he said, accepting the box back from her.  
  
She wasn't sure how she felt at this moment, but rotten was the only word she could think of to adequately sum it up. "Faramir, I am very touched that you gave me this. I just do not wish for it to be ruined or stolen. It is best that you keep it, yes."  
  
He reached out to take a strand of her hair in his fingers. "I only wish that you could stay here with it," he whispered.  
  
She swallowed deeply, wondering what was happening here. "I regret that I have nothing to give you in return."  
  
He stepped closer to her, his hand releasing her hair and touching her cheek. "I can think of one thing if you would offer it."  
  
"I cannot offer you my love, if that is what you ask," she breathed. "For that belongs to another."  
  
"That I realize. I only ask this for myself," he answered, lowering his head and capturing her lips with his before she realized what he intended.  
  
She was surprised to say the least and was unprepared for the emotions his soft kiss evoked within her. Her fingers wound up into his hair as his arms wrapped around her and held her up against him, his kiss deepening as his pent up desire for her raged forth and took hold of him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his tongue slipped into her mouth, teasing hers with a sweet longing that would always be unrealized between them. Her back came against Lanthir's side, making him snort as he moved away, and they yelped as they fell to the floor, the moment broken between them.  
  
They both laughed as they assured one another that they were unharmed, Faramir taking advantage of the situation and reclaiming her lips in another passionate kiss, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly as his hand on her waist slowly traveled up and his palm brushed against her breast. Suddenly jerked to her senses, she pushed him off and jumped to her feet, her breathing hard as she leaned against the side of the stall and tried to regain control of her emotions. Why she had let this happen, she didn't know, but she passed it off as the need to say goodbye to one another in a way that the other would remember.  
  
He seemed in the same condition as he struggled to rein his own desires in and keep them on a tight leash. He had wanted to kiss her since he had first seen her, and now that he had he would never forget the feel of her body against his or her soft lips on his. He reached up to rub his face with his hands and try to get her out of his mind. "Lilli, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen when I came here."  
  
"It's okay, Faramir. Perhaps we both needed this in a way." She was shocked at her words, but found she couldn't take them back once she had said them.  
  
He was just as surprised to see the same longing in her eyes, and he cursed fate that had brought her to his brother first. "Perhaps," he agreed. "But I believe that I got the better of the two gifts."  
  
She smiled and stepped up to him to embrace him, both of them able to restrain themselves this time as they merely held each other.   
  
"I will miss you," he whispered. "Very much."  
  
"As will I," she replied, pulling away and walking back out of the stall to lead Lanthir outside. Faramir walked with her in silence until they reached the gate to the stable yard where the others waited for them. They mounted their horses and started off at a slow walk as they began the long road through the gates that still lie before them, Lillisandra glancing back at Faramir and waving goodbye, her fingers lightly touching her lips that were still tingling from his kiss. She saw him do the same before he passed out of sight from the sloping trail they took to the next gate. Many people crowded the streets as they continued on to the Great Gate, wishing their captain farewell on his journey as he was very popular amongst them.  
  
Once they cleared the Great Gate, they rode through the Pelennor Fields until they reached the Rammas Echor, the wall that was Minas Tirith's first line of defense. From there on their journey lay before them as they headed north for a short way, keeping the White Mountains on their left as they headed west towards Rohan.  
  
******************  
  
Road trip! Next chapter: The travelers get attacked and Lilli is wounded! Thanks for reading and please review!  



	15. Chapter Fifteen

Author's note: Yay! I finally get to update! I'm glad that things are back on track. Thanks for the reviews in the meantime! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
The Ring of Stars by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
  
The travelers breathed a collective sigh of relief as they came upon what seemed like the first signs of civilation in weeks, meaning they would get to sleep in a real bed made of feathers instead of one made of grass or leaves. They reined their horses in before what seemed to be a respectable inn and left their horses in the care of the stablehand that greeted them. The innkeeper was quite pleasant and readily offered them rooms and basins to wash the dust from their bodies that had accumulated during their journey.  
  
After bathing, they headed back downstairs to grab a bite to eat, which turned out to be the best food they had tasted since they had left. They stayed until darkness fell, enjoying the entertainment that had been provided for them in the form of a friendly game of cards which Boromir participated in and she and Aldarion watched in amusement. Tarcil had chosen to keep watch over their surroundings so there would be no surprises that could result in any harm befalling them.  
  
Exhaustion soon crept up on them, and they retired to their beds, Lillisandra and Boromir sharing one room and the brothers sharing another. While the nights were shared by her and Boromir, during the day when they were on horseback were the times when she would find her thoughts drifting back towards Minas Tirith and Faramir. She wondered how he was doing as with Boromir's absence the defense of the city had been left to him, and her memories of the one kiss they had shared would return to haunt her at the strangest times. She began to wonder if she was crazy, thinking of Faramir while she was still in love with Boromir.  
  
They resumed their journey at dawn, continuing in a westward direction past Edoras and Helm's Deep over the next two weeks. They soon neared the Gap of Rohan, where they would change to a more northern route and skirt the Misty Mountains, but as they came to the Isen River and saw the Tower of Orthanc a feeling of dread overcame her. They crossed the Fords of Isen that evening and made camp shortly after, eating quickly and building no fire as the strange feeling was still upon them.  
  
As they slept, Tarcil had the first watch, and he soon woke his brother when his elven hearing noticed a sound that did not belong to the night. Aldarion listened also and soon shook Lillisandra and Boromir awake, bidding them to be silent as they suspected something drew near. The elves armed themselves with their bows as Boromir picked up his shield and sword and stood ready for whatever came at them.  
  
The first sign came as the elves quickly began loosing their arrows in quick succession, leaving Boromir standing there in awe as he couldn't even see them yet, but he could hear their death cries as the arrows pierced their bodies. Soon the moonlight revealed the orcs that rushed towards them, weapons raised high as the lust for blood was upon them. The elves soon switched to their swords as the first of the orcs reached them, Tarcil beheading two of them quickly and gutting another soon after. Lillisandra was shocked to see that none of their enemy seemed to want to engage her in battle so she was forced to take the offensive in order to better their odds of survival.   
  
She spotted four that Boromir struggled to fight against and quickly joined in, running her sword through one's midsection and cutting the throat of another, hearing his gurgling cry as she sliced through to his windpipe. Two more advanced on her, and she took the head of one off his shoulders, but the second proved to be a little tougher as she exchanged a few blows with him, their swords ringing through the night air. She cried out in pain as his sword sliced across her upper right arm, rendering her sword arm useless as her sword fell to the ground.  
  
She suddenly felt a hand grab onto her throat as she was jerked roughly up against a hard body, a voice growling in her ear. "Surrender and we will spare you the pain you will receive if you continue to fight."  
  
"We will spare your friends also if you'll surrender to our master," another voice added behind her.  
  
She found it hard to breathe as the orc's grip on her throat allowed very little air through. "What does your master want with me?" she gasped.  
  
She fell silent as she felt the point of a dagger digging underneath her chin. "No questions will you ask of us. Surrender or die!"  
  
She had slowly eased her hand down to her belt where she kept her dagger, and now withdrew it quickly and drove it into the stomach of her captor, hearing his shriek of pain as his hold loosened on her. She spun around to finish him off and cried out once more as his own dagger was drove into the shoulder of her wounded arm, but she ignored the burning pain as she buried her dagger up to the hilt in his chin, angling upward towards his brain. He collapsed at her feet just as the other orc that had spoken to her charged her, and she brought up her foot to grab the dagger she hid in her boot, sinking it between his eyes with a flick of her wrist.  
  
Looking around, she saw that the rest of the orcs had been slain to a few that ran back the way they had come, and only then did she succumb to the pain in her shoulder, sinking to the ground as she became dizzy from the loss of blood. She vaguely remembered seeing Boromir heading towards her before she hit the ground, blackness surrounding her as she gave into it.  
  
  
  
She passed in and out of consciousness over the next few hours, hearing voices and feeling bandages being tied around her upper arm and her shoulder, her arm set in a sling as to minimize any movement that could cause further pain. She slept through the rest of the night and awoke the next morning, still weak from loss of blood. Boromir offered to ride with her on Lanthir to keep her from falling off and to monitor her progress, his arms wrapped protectively around her.  
  
Over the course of the next few days, they saw no sign of the orcs that had attacked them. Riding at a faster pace than before, they found themselves passing into Dunland where they came across the Old South Road. Lillisandra had regained much of the blood she had lost, but now her body raged from fever as her shoulder wound had become infected, and they were soon glad to see a small inn on the side of the road which they stopped at. Boromir helped her to the ground, picking her up in his arms as she was too weak to stand by herself and took her inside where they quickly found a room and a soft bed to put her in.  
  
They immediately stripped her of her clothing and rubbed her body with a cool cloth, the innkeeper sending the cook in to see if there was anything she could do. She entered the room to see Boromir and Aldarion fussing over the bandage which had become stuck to her skin from the infection. She elbowed her way through them and promptly grabbed hold of the bandage, removing it with a swift jerk that tore a cry of pain from Lillisandra's throat.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Boromir and Aldarion both demanded at the same time.  
  
She didn't answer them but gestured to Tarcil as she took a bowl she had brought with her and set fire to the wood pieces inside. "Give me your dagger then see if you can get anything out of that wound while I heat the blade up."  
  
Tarcil followed her directions as he had seen this done before, but knew that neither of the others had. Aldarion hovered over his shoulder anxiously until he told him to go away, Boromir helping to cleanse the wound of the pus that Tarcil squeezed out of it with a clean cloth. The woman soon returned and poured something on her shoulder that smelled like ale but much stronger, making the elf hiss sharply.   
  
"Okay, now I strongly suggest that those of you with weak stomachs leave the room." Tarcil and Boromir remained as did Aldarion, although he was already appearing a little pasty himself. Picking up Tarcil's dagger, they could see the blade smoldering red as she brought it closer to Lillisandra and quickly jabbed it into the wound. Lillsandra howled in pain this time, her screams heard throughout the inn as she fought against Boromir and Tarcil's hands on her arms and legs. Aldarion blanched and ran out of the room.  
  
Soon the cook was finished rebandaging the wound, her patient having fallen back into a deep slumber. "You have no idea how grateful I am for your help," Boromir said as she rose from the bed.  
  
She smiled as she gathered her things. "Think nothing of it. These days have strange stories coming from all around, so it's no surprise to see someone such as you come along. I ask no questions of those that do pass through here, although your companions are the first elves I have ever seen. I pity your friend with the weak stomach though," she laughed. "She should be fine now, just be sure to keep a cool cloth on her forehead and let her know you're here."  
  
Boromir smiled. "I will, and thanks again." Tarcil left to go find his brother, which left him alone with his beloved, his heart breaking to see her lying there so weak and him unable to do anything to help. But the cook's words came back to him, and he reached for her hand to hold it in his own as he let her know without words that he was going nowhere unless she was with him.  
  
The next morning, her fever was still high as her body was hot to the touch, and not even the cook knew why that was. But their questions were soon answered as a knock was heard on their door, Tarcil answering it and admitting a stranger in a hooded cloak, his clothing underneath the same green and brown like Tarcil wore. He came to her bedside and held a slender hand to her forehead, his hand going underneath his cloak to his belt.  
  
Boromir grabbed the stranger's arm in a firm grip. "Who are you, stranger?" he growled.  
  
The stranger turned and faced him, holding his gaze evenly as he reached up and removed the hood covering his head. His hair was blond, his ears like Aldarion's, and his face just as fair but stern like Tarcil's, speaking of a burden that he has had to bear for some time. "My name is not important now, just her health. Her fever rages as a result of poison from an orc's blade, and she has been infected deeply judging from the depth of her wound. I have brought an antidote which will counteract the poison in her veins, if you will allow me to use it."  
  
It was clear that Boromir still did not trust him, but he let go of the elf's arm as any help he could bring to Lillisandra would be thankful, although he still kept a watchful eye on him. The elf leaned forward and took her hand in his, whispering elven words that soon had her stirring into wakefulness, but still dazed from her fever. He held up a small bottle so she could see it. "Lady, I need you to drink this. It will help to slow the poison that is in your body."  
  
She nodded almost imperceptibly and allowed him to help lift her head enough so she could drink the antidote. She sighed after she finished and sunk back into the pillows, her even breathing signaling her descent back into slumber. He rose from her bed and put the bottle back where he had gotten it from, turning to face the others. "I will come back when she is better. We will talk more then." With a short nod to Tarcil and Aldarion, he left their room just as quickly as he had come, leaving them to wonder who he was and why he was so interested in her.  
  
************************  
  
Indeed, who is this stranger? Read the next chapter and find out! And please review this one! ^^  



	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings just my own characters.  
  
The Ring of Stars by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
  
Lillisandra slowly pulled on the clothes she had come here in, Boromir there to help her whenever she needed it. A few days had passed since she had been brought here, days she barely remembered except for the intense pain she had felt in her shoulder and the strange voice she had heard in her dreams. She soon learned that the voice had not been a part of her dreams, but had been a part of the waking world.   
  
During her recovery, she had dreamed of many strange things. She saw a gold ring that bore four stones of different colors: sapphire, ruby, emerald, and adamant, but the stones seemed to be lacking the gems' usual glint. This time she heard a different voice speak a different riddle.  
  
One for Air  
One for Fire  
One for Earth  
One for Water  
One for the four Elements  
Brought together  
Seek for it in the ruins  
Of a city laid to waste  
Lest all be destroyed  
And the world filled with hate  
  
  
She was able to make out that it was a ring that the voice spoke of, but where was the city laid to waste? Her dreams of the following nights had provided her with some answers as she saw a great city that had been founded long ago, filled with elves that crafted many beautiful pieces of workmanship that was the envy of many. She saw many rings being forged, the rings soon fading and showing the single gold ring of her earlier dreams, the band engraved in an ancient elvish script, and a voice whispering:  
  
Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to rule them all and in the darkness  
bind them  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
  
  
Then her dreams would shift to see orcs and other evil creatures destroying the city and everyone in it except for a few that managed to escape. She would wake at that point, her cheeks wet with tears and a terrible sadness in her heart that remained still.  
  
She was soon finished dressing and felt Boromir's arms come around her, careful not to touch her injured shoulder. She awkwardly returned his embrace and, strangely enough, found little comfort in it.  
  
"Lilli, I have never been so afraid in all my life," he whispered in her ear.  
  
She pulled away from him but still held his hand. "I'm sorry if I scared you," she replied.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her distracted manner.  
  
She attempted a heartfelt smile. "Nothing. I've just had some weird dreams while I've been asleep, that's all."  
  
He touched her on her cheek. "Need to talk about them?" he offered, not wanting her to shut him out of her life.  
  
She shook her head. "I'll be fine, Boromir," she assured him.  
  
He started to say something else, but was stopped by a knock on the door. He left to open it and saw the strange elf that had come before to save her life. "I see that you returned as you said you would," he said as he stepped aside to let him in.  
  
"I always keep my word," he replied, walking in and promptly dropping down on one knee before her, taking her hand and touching his lips to the back of it. "My lady, it is good to see you feeling so much better."  
  
She gazed at the elf kneeling before her, feeling that she should know him especially as his voice sounded familiar to her, and not just from her dreams. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
He rose to his feet. "My name is Dairuin, my lady," he introduced himself.  
  
"Dairuin," she whispered. "For some reason, your name sounds familiar."  
  
He smiled, his blue eyes alight. "I should think so. The last time I saw you was when you were young, although I didn't stay long as my duties keep me from doing so." Then his eyes became more serious. "We should leave soon," he said. "Are you able to ride?"  
  
She nodded. "I think so, with Boromir's help."  
  
They quickly prepared their horses then set out in the direction that Dairuin led them in as they still headed towards the north at a swift pace, leaving the others to wonder why it was he hurried so. After riding for two days they crossed the Glanduin River and turned sharply east to follow the river for roughly half a day's ride, finally arriving at what appeared to be a ruined city from many years ago. The light of the evening set the countryside ablaze, illuminating ancient buildings that had been destroyed, bringing awe to their eyes as they rode through the ruins and saw the remains of walls that once towered above them.  
  
Lillisandra gasped as she suddenly remembered what this place had once been. "Are these the ruins of the elven city of Ost-in-Edhil in what used to be Eregion?" she asked, hearing the singing of the birds that had taken residence here, the sound placing her soul at peace.  
  
"Indeed it is, my lady," he answered. "During the Second Age the city was founded by the Noldor that had traveled from Lindon. One among them was Celebrimbor, who was perhaps the greatest jewel-smith that lived except for his grandfather Feanor. It was here that the Rings of Power were crafted, Rings that would prove to be the doom of those that wore them." He stopped before a door that led into a room that had been spared the same destruction that the rest of the city had suffered. "You may rest on the bench there. I will return shortly." Then he disappeared into the room, the door shutting behind him.  
  
Boromir refused to rest, his eyes darting all around as he surveyed their surroundings. "You're welcome to sit with the rest of us," Aldarion offered.  
  
The man shook his head, his hand resting not far from the hilt of his sword. "Still, something does not feel right here," he said.  
  
Lillisandra rose and touched the rock of the wall with her hand. "This place is protected, Boromir," she assured him as she walked near to him and placed a calming hand on his arm. "There is nothing to fear here."  
  
"Maybe not," he answered. "But what is it that needs protecting? And why is it that he is the only one here?"  
  
"Good questions indeed, Lord of Gondor," Dairuin replied as he returned to them. "You all have many questions I am sure, so I will endeavor to answer them as best I can by telling you some of the history of this place.  
  
"As I spoke before, the Noldor founded this city as they wished to stay in Middle Earth after most of the elves had passed west over the sea into Eressea and Valinor from where the Firstborn came. At that time Sauron wished to devise a way to enslave the elves as he wished to enslave all peoples of Middle Earth. Together with the smiths they crafted the nineteen Rings, but Sauron withdrew to the Mountain of Fire and there forged the One Ring, the Ring that held the power to enslave all those who wore the other Rings. Once Sauron wore the One Ring, the elves realized their folly and removed their rings, hiding the three most powerful that had been made for them. Celebrimbor then forged two more rings, one of which I wear, called Ardya, the Ring of Earth, and one that was meant to be worn by his descendant when the Dark Lord rose once again, called Elenya, the Ring of Stars.  
  
"This ring is by no means to be used directly against the Dark Lord himself, for if it is then it is quite possible that the whole world would be destroyed. It holds the power of the other four rings combined and is almost as powerful as the One Ring which is why they must not be brought near to each other. As for my part in this, when the city was destroyed by Sauron, Celebrimbor entrusted to me Ardya and bid me to use it to guard Elenya until the rightful owner comes to claim it."  
  
Dairuin's eyes rested on her as he finished, and she heard her heart pounding loudly in her chest, her throat so dry at first she was unable to speak. "And who is the rightful owner?" she nearly whispered, afraid to hear the answer but asking the question anyway.  
  
He saw her fear and drew closer to lay his hands on her shoulders. "You are, Lillisandra of Silmarion."  
  
******************  
  
I apologize if I was off when relating the history of Eregion, but I'm hoping that I didn't mess it up too much. Thanks for reading and please review!  



	17. Chapter Seventeen

Author's note: Here's the next chapter! Only one more till the end! I promise!  
  
The Ring of Stars by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
  
She stood there in absolute shock, her thoughts racing as her mind fought to accept his words as her soul filled with fear, fear of this terrible burden that was being placed upon her. "Why is it me?" she asked, her voice bordering on hysteria. "Surely there were others before me when the Last Alliance fought Sauron."  
  
"There were, and one did wear the ring called Thalion, who fought with Gil-Galad and Elrond in the Battle of Dagorlad as well as in the Seige of Barad-Dur where he was killed in one of the many skirmishes that took place over the seven years it took. Elrond kept the ring safe until he returned it into my care where I brought it back here for safekeeping until the next time it was needed."  
  
"And what kind of power does this ring possess?" she questioned, her head still spinning with amazement.  
  
"As I have said, the ring holds the powers of the other elven rings combined: earth, air, fire, and water. Those rings have the power to keep the earth young and repair any damages made by time, as well as provide the elven lands with protection against those who would attack them. But this ring possesses greater power than the four, and can be used in battle against evil. It also provides the bearer with an immunity against the persuasions of the One Ring that Sauron made, for the One Ring has the ability to seek out the deepest desires in one's heart and corrupt them."  
  
"Yes, I'm aware of the temptations of the Ring as I have heard the story of Isildur many times."   
  
Dairuin smiled. "I know you're afraid, and that is good for it will prevent you from abusing the power that Elenya offers. It has it's own persuasions that you must guard against for it desires to rid the evil throughout the world. If you happen to come across a large army of orcs for instance, it will pressure you into fighting even though you may be the only one around. It is very single-minded in its purpose which is why you must not wear it until it is needed for then you will be less susceptible to its power. Right now the power lies dormant, and all you need to do to awaken it is bring it in the presence of the other rings like so."  
  
He removed from around his neck a gold chain that held a ring like the one she had seen in her dreams, a gold band with four stones. He removed the chain and took her left hand in his, sliding the ring on her ring finger which tingled a bit as he did. Then he covered her hand with his hand which wore the ring and spoke a few words in an elven language she didn't understand. When he removed his hand, nothing happened for a few seconds then the emerald flared to life, sending rays of green light dancing across the walls and the ground beneath them. Boromir and the other two elves stood transfixed at the beauty of the light that surrounded them.  
  
Lillisandra noticed none of it as she had closed her eyes, listening to the soft singing of her soul in response to the awakening of the stone and leaving her to wonder at how the ring will be once all four stones were brought to life. She became aware of the feel of the earth beneath her feet, the breeze that touched her face, and the trees that whispered to her of all they had seen during their lives. It was as heady as too much wine, and she removed it with reluctance, staring at it lying deceptively innocent in her hand. She looked to Dairuin, who nodded solemnly.  
  
"You understand some of the power of it now," he said.  
  
"Yes, quite," she breathed. "Does your ring do the same?"  
  
He shook his head. "The Four have power in them but it obeys our command. Your ring, just like the One, is sentient. It has a purpose for good just as the One has a purpose for evil. It is loyal just as the One is not. But both have the ability to lead their wearer to death if it is given free rein." He placed the chain back through the ring and fastened it around her neck. "I would also give you Ardya to give to your father," he added.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise. "But what if I fail? Who will protect the ring then?"  
  
His eyes became sad. "If you fail, the ring will no longer need to be guarded as you are the last of Celebrimbor's descendants. Always has his line only had one child, and once that one child was born the parent would die."  
  
"Just like my mother," she whispered.  
  
He nodded. "You must be careful, child. When Thalion last wore the ring, Sauron wore his own and was aware of the ring that Celebrimbor made. No doubt he has felt the stirring of the Stone of Ardya, and he will send out his forces in order to keep the other three from being awakened."  
  
She swallowed deeply. "Is he so afraid of it?"  
  
"Yes," he answered. "Remember, if the One was ever to come into contact with Elenya, the results of that meeting would be disastrous. He seeks to rule Middle Earth, not to destroy it entirely. He also fears the power that the ring bestows upon the wearer."  
  
She sighed as she realized that her life would never be the same once she left the ruins, making her wish that she had never left Silmarion all those months ago.  
  
********************  
  
Thanks for reading and please review!  



	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings just my own characters.  
  
The Ring of Stars by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
  
  
Dairuin invited them to stay the night in the city, apologizing for the lack of proper accomodations as they would have to sleep on the ground once more, and in the morning they would set out northward for Imladris as he would be coming along with them. They complained little though as the ground had been their bed for most of their journey so far.  
  
But soon Lillisandra and Boromir were woken up as they felt hands shaking them awake. They looked up questioningly at Dairuin. "What's going on?" Boromir asked.  
  
"An army of orcs and goblins are heading this way from Moria," he answered quickly.  
  
"Moria?" they both asked, jumping to their feet.  
  
"Long ago the elves of this city and the dwarves of Moria were close friends. A road was built between both places as a sign of their friendship, and that's where the enemy is coming from. The trembling of the earth beneath them has given them away as they are marching fast."  
  
Boromir hurried to gather their things. "Any plans?" Lillisandra asked Dairuin.  
  
"We can do one of two things," he replied. "We can either make a stand here and pick them off one by one or make a run for it and hope that they are far enough away for us to gain some distance on them. They cannot enter the ruins for they are still protected by me, but there is not enough food to last us very long. You could get a head start by yourself and let the rest of us follow behind and distract them from your trail."  
  
"Absolutely not!" Boromir protested. "She can't adequately defend herself with her injury. If she goes, I go with her."  
  
"Her horse will travel faster with just her," he countered. "It is important that she get to Imladris as soon as possible. If we let the orcs and goblins numbers build, we'll never be able to leave."  
  
Boromir still looked as if he didn't quite agree, and she took him aside to speak with him. "Boromir, riding on Lanthir by myself he can all but fly if I ask him to. I'll probably get enough distance on them so that they won't even see me."  
  
"Your life's too important to risk on a 'probably'," he argued. "But I don't have any other plans of my own either." He cursed at the turn of events. "You ride hard and don't look back," he commanded her.   
  
She nodded. "I'll be waiting for you when you come to Imladris. Please be careful," she added as they shared a quick embrace and kiss, reluctant to leave each other. She mounted Lanthir with Aldarion's assistance, and she said farewell to the brothers and Dairuin before looking back at Boromir, his eyes on her also. Then she turned and rode off through the ruins, speaking into Lanthir's ear to spur him into a faster gallop that only elven horses have.  
  
The countryside passed by her in a blur as she sped north, Lanthir's muscles stretching beneath her from his ground-devouring strides. She rode through the day and into the next night without looking back and the next morning she approached the Hollin Ridge that lay roughly halfway between Ost-in-Edhil and Imladris, or, as Dairuin had called it once, Rivendell.   
  
As soon as she passed the Ridge though, she became aware of movement at the corner of her eye, and gasped in dismay as she saw a small party of orcs descending down the hill towards her. She felt Lanthir's sides heaving underneath her and knew that he was tiring from the pace they had traveled to get here, but hoped that he could hold on long enough for them to outrun the orcs chasing them. But her hopes were in vain as the mighty horse collapsed to the ground, throwing her off onto the ground. She managed to break her fall by rolling and landed on her feet just as the orcs came into view.  
  
Resigning herself to fighting as she knew she couldn't outrun them, she stripped off the sling that bound her arm to her side and winced as she felt some pain shoot through her arm. She took out her bow and quickly strung it, thankful that the orcs were still far enough away to allow her the time to do so. She nocked an arrow to the string and pulled back just as the first orc reached her, and she buried an arrow right between his eyes. Moving out to see how many more there were, she sank two more arrows into two more orcs, ignoring the burning pain in her shoulder as she fought to stay alive.  
  
Four more orcs charged towards her, and she felled them with her arrows, looking around to see if there were any more left. Not seeing any, she came to Lanthir's side and knelt down beside him, seeing the lather covering him and feeling guilty for pushing him so hard. Then she saw an arrow fly into his neck and heard his scream which echoed her own as she spun around just in time for another arrow to bury itself in her injured shoulder. She cried out in pain and brought up her own bow, ignoring the fire that burned through her shoulder and arm as she drew back an arrow and let it fly into the last orc's chest.  
  
Breathing heavily, she reached up and yanked the arrow out of her shoulder, screaming as she did so from the pain and fighting against the dizziness that threatened to consume her. She removed the chain around her neck and slipped the ring on her finger. "Come on, be good for something now at least," she whispered. The emerald flared with a faint glitter, and she felt the dizziness recede somewhat as well as the pain in her shoulder, enabling her to rise to her feet. "Thank you," she replied then started walking the rest of the way towards Rivendell, hoping that she would be seeing Boromir and the others soon.   
  
****************  
  
The end! I hope you all have enjoyed this fic. I enjoyed writing it. And, of course, this has a sequel as she still had a lot left to do. Plus, there's a certain elf she meets when she arrives at Rivendell, as well as meeting old friends and making new ones. Please review and let me know if you all would like it posted. Thanks for reading and for all those who reviewed! 


End file.
